Ill Fated
by Hijacked Headphones
Summary: Zuko and Iroh have settled themselves comfortably in Ba Sing Se, with their tea shop going well, all seems good until Zuko falls ill. Iroh, not wanting to ruin their cover, finds Katara and asks her to save his nephew, changing fate forever
1. Teashops and Decisions

**I have written this story before and posted it when I first started Fanfiction, but I quickly took it off after I saw how poorly written it was, and I never got back to it. So I decided I would try it and see what the reader (you) thought of it.**

**Chapter One:**

The day in Ba Sing Se dawned just like any other day; bright with sunlight, and crowded to the max with people pushing and shoving. Many shops had been up since the early light of the morning and had been serving customers.

One shop in particular caught many people's attention. The store was medium size and quite spacious with little tables that sat two or three people. Open windows that let people see into the shops daily life were adorned with flat wide pots that had a single stalk of flower.

Inside were people sitting down and enjoying a well-brewed cup of tea. Their server was a young boy, growing into a man, although he had on the Ba Sing Se clothing of a down town city boy, his muscular frame showed that he understood hard work and back breaking pressure of the country.

On his face was a scar that covered half of his left face, from the tip of what was left of his eyebrow to the cleft of his chin. His shaggy hair gave him the appearance of touch luck, a person who could defend himself if he ever got into a fight.

However, his husky voice and quiet manner bellied that superstition hanging around him.

Zuko settled a tray with the palm of his hand, while handing a steaming cup filled with hot liquid to a waiting customer. The elderly woman thanked him cordially before continuing her conversation with her equally elderly friend.

Letting the tray fall to his side now that it was empty, Zuko entered the back of the store, waiting for his uncle to finish the next batch of fresh tea. "Are there anymore customers waiting to be served?" asked Uncle Iroh absently, his pursed lips showed how concentrated he was on putting the exact amount of chopped tealeaves into the teapot.

"No they're all enjoying themselves right now," said Zuko, Iroh nodded "Good, good, this batch is running a bit late so I don't want any of them to get impatient." Zuko set the tray down by the others, leaning against the wall and sat down on a high stool.

Minutes passed in silence as Zuko waited. To Iroh, it seemed that something was bothering his nephew.

"Is there something on your mind young man?" he asked the teen. Zuko stood straighter on attention.

"Not really,"

Iroh sighed heavily, "Take this batch out and see if they want refills Zuko." Zuko grabbed the tray and took the tea out as he had been told to do.

That evening, when the shop had finished making its last batch of tea for the day, because of the festival that was being celebrated. Zuko began ushering the customers out the door. When they were gone, he placed the wooden 'closed' sign on the door path and locked it behind him.

Walking into the back Zuko sat next to his uncle and began to pour himself a cup of tea. When Iroh had first propositioned the idea of owning a teashop, the idea of making tea every day for however long they stayed in Ba Sing Se did not sound pleasant to Zuko.

Yet Iroh had showed him how to make an excellent pot of tea, and to Zuko's surprise, it was relaxing to do, and another thing that Zuko enjoyed (although he would never tell his uncle or anyone else) was watching the customers enjoy what he had made.

"Did you put all the stools up Zuko?" Zuko sighed "Of course Uncle," Iroh sipped his tea. "And did you wash all the table tops too?" Zuko nodded.

Zuko ripped a pastry in half and began to eat quietly "I haven't seen Jin here for a while Zuko," continued Iroh conversationally.

Zuko shrugged "She has her life you know," Iroh's grey eyebrow rose. "Yes, but some lives are intertwined." Zuko glared at him "Don't get philosophical on me old man." he said coldly, sounding very much the spoiled prince, he had been raised to be.

"I was just implying the question of why she wasn't coming around to talk to you," Iroh shrugged his shoulders as he said this, Zuko stood up with his dirty plate and cup in hand. "I – might have done something to keep her away," he said quietly, as he began to wash the plate and cup.

Iroh heaved a sigh; he could only imagine what his cold and emotionless nephew said to the young girl. She mostly likely had stepped into uncharted territory concerning Zuko's past.

For Zuko, it was one thing to speak of the past with Iroh, he and his uncle shared their past together.

But to speak of it to someone who had suffered from the Fire Kingdom's strong will and control, someone who could run away and tell the authorities of their presence was quite another thing.

"She wanted to know if I would join her at the festival tomorrow," explained Zuko as he finished drying his cup and plate. "Oh," Iroh felt the fear quaking in his body leave. Now the situation had changed, and to Iroh, it changed for the better.

"Well are you?" he asked, Zuko turned to him, "Am I what?"

"Did you tell her that you are willing to go?" Zuko glared at him "Who said I was willing and wanting to go," Iroh smiled "Well I thought she was a nice girl, she certainly seems to enjoy your company."

Zuko blushed, turning away from his uncle. "She is, but that doesn't mean I want to go to the festival."

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. "Sorry we are closed for the night!" called Iroh.

"It's me, Jin," there was a pause before the girl continued "Is Lee there?"

Iroh waved a hand towards the door, prompting Zuko to action.

Zuko gave his uncle one last glare before hurrying to the door. "Uh, I'm coming Jin, let me unlock the door for you," called out Zuko. He took the key from his pocket and placed it in the lock. "There you go Jin, I didn't realize you would come tonight."

Jin smiled, her braids bobbing as she flounced into the closed shop. "Of course silly, you didn't answer my question the last time we met." Iroh stole a look through the open door way to see them.

_Do good Zuko_ he thought.

"Please Jin, won't you sit down, I'll make you some tea," Zuko said, "It's the usual?" Jin nodded "Do I ever have any other kind of tea except for Chamomile tea?" Zuko smiled, turning back to his task he asked her what she had been doing.

When the tea had finished brewing Zuko poured her and himself a cup, and Jin got straight to the matter at hand. "Do you want to come with me to the festival Lee?" she asked.

Zuko eyed her "He will go with you!" cried Iroh from down the hall. Zuko blushed, his face becoming scarlet.

"I guess what he said," he said, pulling at his robe collar. Jin grinned, "That's good, I was wondering when you would open up to me. Meet me at the square with the red and blue ribbons." she said.

Jin stood up and handed her now empty cup to Zuko. "I'll see you within an hour Lee, you'll enjoy yourself – trust me," Zuko nodded. He showed her out the front door and watched her disappear into the darkening street.

When she was gone, Iroh allowed himself to appear in front of his nephew. "You better get ready Zuko boy." Zuko nodded, as he entered the room of the shop that served as their bedroom. "And Zuko!" called Iroh, "Yes Uncle?"

"Make sure you clean behind your ears and make sure your hair is combed through."

Zuko groaned. "Yes Uncle."

**Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it and are hoping for more!**


	2. A Date to Pain

**A thank you to the many people who reviewed: Valkoinen Kutoja, Singer in the Silence, Katspaw, Changling17, Brown Eyed Curiosity, Weirdsbestfriend, Water17fire17, Spockjasperlokizukowriting, Things24, Jaggedlightninghasabazooka, xxXAsterRoseXxx. You guys are the best. And thank you who alerted and favorited :)  
**

**(A little note, I sounded like the toad, Fukasaku from Naruto calling Zuko, "Zuko boy." I thought it was funny, I did not realize it until after I posted the first chapter up.)**

**Chapter Two:**

Zuko waited until his uncle was gone from sight before hastily opening his dresser doors for fresh robes.

The young prince placed them on the bed before continuing his rampage through his small room.

He found a pair of shoes, ones that were not worn from treading on the teashop's floor all day.

The next thing that was claimed by hastiness was a pitcher of water and a large bowl. Zuko dumped the liquid contents into the bowl, dipped his hands, and raised them up to his face.

Zuko cleaned his face fiercely; working in a teashop with hot stovetops on constantly made him perspire continuously. It had displeased Zuko for such a reaction, living in the hottest nation and fire being his element, he had thought of it as a weakness.

But logic had told him otherwise, after being in freezing territory of the Water Tribes, and in the Earth Kingdom that rarely had a hot day it was no wonder he sweated.

When Zuko had finished scrubbing his face raw, he pulled his dirty work clothing and threw them to the floor in a pile. He snapped the buttons that were close to his right shoulder, holding the top part of his robe. Zuko took a comb, wetting it he began to rake through his shortened mane.

After the entire process was finished Zuko scrutinized himself from head to toe. If he did say so himself he looked quite well, considering the ugly scar adorning his face.

Self-consciously he placed a calloused hand on his scarred cheek.

Iroh knocked on Zuko's bedroom door, "Are you finished Zuko, your hour is almost up." Called Iroh,

Zuko nodded "Yeah I'm ready,"

Zuko opened the door and closed it behind him, "So, uh," Zuko coughed behind his hand uncomfortably "How do I look?" Iroh smiled genuinely

"You look fine Zuko enjoy yourself on your date." said Iroh with a slap to his nephew's shoulder.

Zuko nodded, "Thanks, I uh, I better get going then."

Iroh led Zuko to the front door, where he proceeded to wave until his nephew was out of sight.

When Zuko was gone, Iroh smiled to himself, "Just like little brother when he was on his first date."

"Now it is time for my own time, the gentlemen should be arriving any minute," said Iroh, rubbing his large belly. Today during the teashop's open hours, Iroh had invited a few elderly men to join him in a game of _Pai Sho _and music from the _Pipa_ a four-string instrument used in the Fire and Earth Kingdom.

Zuko ran down to the street, where he was to meet Jin at the square with the lanterns. He slowed down as he neared his destination. From where Zuko stood, he could see Jin sitting on a bench, lit by red lanterns.

Coughing to get the sudden formed lump out of his throat, Zuko walked slowly up to Jin, slowly because he was nervous and excited, the other half to get this date done and over with.

Jin smiled up at him her hair was combed almost wildly into a high bun. "What did you do to your hair Lee?" she asked Zuko. Zuko's cheeks warmed at her question. "Mess it up, you look better that way."

Zuko did as she asked, feeling more comfortable at the sudden casualness of the date.

As their food arrived from waiter, Jin sipped her tea, "So, uh, how do you like the city so far?"

"It's okay," replied Zuko, rolling his pasta around his plate.

Jin smiled "What do you like to do for fun?" "Nothing,"

"Excuse me sir, but would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?" asked a waiter, coming right into Zuko's face. "She's not my girlfriend!" The waiter backed away, "Please forgive me."

Zuko grimaced his temper had gotten the best of him, again.

Jin picked at her food before stuffing her food unladylike into her mouth. Zuko watched her. She seemed to want to hide her mouth from him. "You have quite an appetite for a girl," said Zuko, he rubbed his head self-consciously.

"Um, thanks."

"So Lee, where were you and your uncle living before you came to Ba Sing Se?" she asked, hoping to find a lighter note to their debased conversation.

"Well, uh," began Zuko, trying to figure a good, answer that would not give uncle and him away. "We've been traveling around for a long time."

Instantly Jin's interest was piqued, "Oh really? Why were you traveling so much?" Zuko sighed, would she never let off? Even Mai would not ask such boring questions.

"We were part of, a traveling circus." laughed Zuko nervously, Jin grinned, "That must have been so much fun. I've always wanted to travel. You must have enjoyed it so much."

"What did you do in the circus, no wait let me guess." squealed Jin, she tapped a finger to her mouth

"You juggled?"

Zuko's face turned passive, "Yes I juggled," 'Will you show me how to do it?" Jin handed Zuko a handful of small pieces junk and handed it to Zuko.

Zuko nervously took them, not wanting to lose face he began to juggle. Just a few seconds into it, Zuko began to fall out of rhythm. Jin clapped excitedly,

"It's been a while since we left the circus."

Jin nodded, "It's alright, hey I want to show you my favorite place in the city,"

Taking Zuko's hand into her own she led Zuko out of the small restaurant. The two odd individuals' criss crossed, back and forth through alleys and streets, eventually leading to a street that widened out into a large veranda. "Oh no, the lanterns are not lighted."

Zuko watched Jin's face, once lively and bubbly turn into disappointment. "Jin close your eyes, and don't peek." Zuko said in his rough voice.

Jin did as she was told, obeying him and not taking a look, although her eyes itched to do so.

Zuko stood in the middle of the large flat area, the water fountain gurgled water, tumbling down into the pool that gathered it.

Breathing lightly, and closing his eyes, just to reopen them a second later, Zuko held his index and middle finger together, and lit the lanterns one by one with fire bending.

In no time at all, Zuko had lit the entire area. Turning to Jin he told her to open her eyes.

"Wow, who did this?" she asked excitedly. Zuko chose to answer her question, with a question of his own.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly. Jin nodded "It's pretty during the daytime. It's even more lovelier at night, just like this." she breathed.

The whole date went well after that, everything felt so good, so relaxing for Zuko. It was wonderful to be like a normal teenager, instead of a royal prince, to be chauffeured too.

After taking Jin to her home, with her leading and him following. Zuko headed back to his uncle's teashop.

On the way there, Zuko felt a strange feeling overcome him as he stumbled in a dark alley. Zuko's hands went on in front of him and he struggled to hold his ground.

Zuko did not know how he made it to his home, but however he did it, he made it into his uncle's arms.

"I don't feel so good Uncle," Zuko whispered, rubbing his eyes almost painfully. Iroh clasped his hands onto his nephew's shoulders. "Can you walk to your bedroom?" asked Iroh. Zuko nodded, "I think I can."

The entire night, Iroh was forced to stay awake to watch his nephew thrash about on his bedroll.

Repeatedly Iroh had to dump warm water for fresh, cold water so his nephew wouldn't burn himself from his fierce fever. Just touching him felt like he was fire itself.

The next morning dawned too bright to Iroh's tired eyes. During the night, Zuko's fever had spiked to an unbelievable temperature. Iroh had been forced to continually feed Zuko water from a bucket, and another one just to cool his body.

This was no ordinary fever, it was directly caused by Zuko's firebending, Iroh called it a metamorphous.

And no common physician would be able to heal Iroh's nephew, except perhaps one person.

A Waterbender from the North Water Tribe, with their famous healing arts could possibly heal Zuko, perhaps take the strain off his mind and body the fever was causing him.

With this in mind, Iroh kept the shop closed, his very first customer had been the person he wanted, Jin.

Jin smiled up at him, her short stature even shorter than his elderly frame.

"I wanted to talk to Lee, Mushi, is he in?" she asked, Iroh bowed his head, "Unfortunately, my nephew has fallen ill. I do not want you to catch it, but I was hoping, perhaps foolishly, that you would watch over him until I return with a healer for him."

Jin nodded, "Of course, I will do anything you want Mushi," she said, wanting to help. Iroh thanked her,

"It may take me a few days to find the proper one, but please, if you may, take care of him well."

Jin bowed her head, her hands perfectly in place before her. "I will do my very best." she vowed.

When Iroh had settled her in, showing her where to gather water, and wash him gently, Iroh was off on his journey.

Only a few days ago Iroh and Zuko had overheard two customers speak of the avatar. That he was in Ba Sing Se for an undetermined visit. The avatar had also brought friends from the Water Tribe and from Earth Kingdom itself.

Finding the avatar, thought Iroh with a hurried step, would be no difficult matter. Persuading the young mistress Waterbender would be the problem.

After an entire day of searching, Iroh found what he was looking for.

A young servant boy had led him to a beautiful open window manor, adorned with a stone wall and black gate.

The lad had said only Lady Katara was there, her friends had gone out for errands. Iroh thought it the perfect situation.

Inside, Katara watched with halting breath. General Iroh was at her doorstep.

At her waist was her precious water from the Northern Tribe. She would never use it to defend herself, but a jar, filled with fresh water was just the thing for her.

"Lady Katara, there is someone here to meet you." said the boy. Iroh kept his hood over his face, hoping to deter her from rashly judging the situation wrongly.

"Bring him Juno," said a pretty voice. Iroh could not help be feel comforted, a healer with a soft voice did wonders to a wounded body and heart.

Iroh found Katara sitting on a plush cushion at a low table. "You may leave Juno."

Katara waved for Iroh to sit down. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked Katara, going straight to business.

Iroh pulled his hood off his head, "I beg your forgiveness young lady, but I need your healing arts."

said Iroh. Katara's eyes narrowed dangerously "For what? To heal an enemy that could harm this country?" she asked her hand was clenched, ready for action.

"Please you do not understand, my nephew is in pain, a common healing physician could can do nothing to help him. But you can please-"

"Absolutely not!" cried Katara, "I will not help the man that has continually chased the avatar around the world!"

Iroh sighed "Please help me, I have nowhere else to go." he said, his voice breaking.

Katara looked away. Curse her soft heart! she thought.

Suddenly voices began to linger in the courtyard, Iroh flinched, Katara stood up quickly. "You must go, if they find you here." she let her voice trail off as the voices neared.

"I understand, but please, consider it my nephew is like my own flesh and blood." The general seemed to age years, even beyond what he truly was.

Katara felt helpless. "I will consider helping. But please come in two days, and I will have my decision." s

she said firmly.

Iroh bowed to her. "Thank you young lady."

She led him to the back door. Just in time before Aang and Sokka came flying through the door. "What have you been up to?" asked Aang.

"Up to?" said Katara, mimicking Aang's words.

"Yeah, what have you been up to?" seconded Sokka.

"Absolutely nothing," sniffed Katara, Sokka rolled his eyes "You should have been with us, Toph scared this Earthbender so bad, it was hilarious."

Katara nodded "I'm sure it was."

When everyone had gone to bed, Katara was still awake, her mind would not go to sleep, however much she begged it to. The general's plea kept ringing through her head, urging her to respond in kind.

Katara knew her answer she did not need the two days she had asked for.

Perhaps she had asked for those days to prepare her.

**One thing I want all of you readers to note is that I actually kept Jin and Zuko's date close to the real one. Because I watched it to recap, my memory, and I just loved it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and are hoping for more! Please R&R much love to you.  
**


	3. Tempered Tea

**Much love to those who reviewed: Sokkantylee, AnnaAza, Katspaw, Akatsukifan1, Spockjasperlokizukowriting, Things24. And to you silent readers who alerted and favorited, a thank you to you :)  
**

**Chapter Three:**

Katara brushed her hair quietly while sitting on a low stool in front of her small mirror. Her braided hair was full and wavy, and as she continued to comb it, her hair began to shine.

Ever since the Dragon of the West had visited her only two days ago with a request that was beyond her comprehension, Katara had been on edge, literally speaking.

Anything her friends and brother said, anything they did put her in a foul mood. Katara's heart fluttered constantly in her chest, in fear that her small group would come to realize what had transpired on her day of solitude, two days ago.

As she thought of this, Katara's heart stirred, panic filled her breast as she began to feel trapped within her own body. This constant physical beating of her heart, once quiet and rhythmic, was replaced with a pounding that never went away, that never left Katara's mind.

Why was she feeling so guilty? It was the only way to describe how she felt. And all she had done to cause her reaction was to speak to the general in a cold manner, brushing him off.

However, she had collapsed, promising to consider his plea. "How could I be so stupid?" she thought, Katara brought her brush down hard onto the stand where she sat by.

"How could he drag me into this, after all that has happened between us and them, especially him." Katara swallowed fiercely at the bitter lump in her throat.

If it had been Iroh that had fallen injured Katara felt she would have helped him immediately, without a second thought.

But since it was Zuko… Katara grimaced, her eyebrows twitching at the ends, "This is so _stupid_!" she cried.

"What's stupid?" asked a voice, Katara back pedaled quickly, her body turned from the mirror and face the young Earthbender that had joined her, uninvited.

"I said" continued Toph without once glancing at Katara "What's stupid?"

"Absolutely nothing Toph," Katara hoped Toph would not read her with that inconvenient gift she had.

"Sure sounded like something to me," bribed Toph, Katara glared at her. "I said it was nothing, leave it at that."

"Of course, don't tell the blind girl what's going on. It's dumb that Sokka let Aang in on the joke, but you too." Toph scoffed angrily.

"You're no fun at all, you can't even take a good joke, c'mon Katara let me in on it too!" Toph stomped a heavy foot to the floor.

Katara wanted to stomp her foot too, and scream, and rant, and run away. The first three were unladylike; Gran Gran would have berated Katara to no end. The fourth was something Katara hoped to never have on her good name. It was cowardly to do so, and it humiliate her father, a fierce warrior and her brother, who would never think of it.

Katara sighed, "I think I'm getting a headache."

"You're the Waterbender, heal it away," Toph said, she folded her arms in a childish manner.

Katara smiled suddenly, "Toph I think it's time to leave," Toph glared at her, "And never come back!" yelled Katara, her voice rose to a high-pitched scream.

Sokka and Aang looked up from their game, Momo tipped his head to one side, "Don't look at me Momo, it wasn't me this time." said Aang, defending himself.

Sokka nodded, "I wonder what's up with her, she's been odd lately," Aang agreed, Sokka rubbed his chin conspiratorially, then chuckled "This _is _Katara we're talking about." Aang laughed, "Your right Sokka, it's probably nothing."

Katara rubbed her temple, tomorrow was the day Iroh would be coming to ask if she would help his nephew. Since Iroh had come, the little boy that had led Iroh to the avatar watched their rented home each day, morning and evening hours.

Iroh must have sent him to watch her, to see if she would reply earlier.

Katara made a face; she decided to do something about her little situation.

Grabbing her small satchel, that held only a small amount of money that Sokka had given to her, she tied it to her waist, and hurried out of her room to find her brother.

Sokka was sitting with his legs sprawled about on numerous dyed cushions, an unlighted pipe dangled dangerously between his lips. "Sokka I need some more herbs, I don't want to run out in case anything happens." she said, Katara was surprised at how easy the lie had slipped out.

Sokka waved a hand, "Go ahead, when did I become your baby-sitter?" he said, Sokka closed his eyes and let his head drop back.

Katara stared at him for a moment, half-wishing he would question her, half hoping he would not argue with her 'reason'.

Katara's plan of action was to follow the boy to wherever Iroh lived, there she would find out if Zuko was truly ill, or if he was faking to get to the avatar… again.

When the boy finally came, Katara was hiding behind a thick bush, close to the boy. The little boy held a little copper coin in his hand, and Katara could help but feel wonder towards the general who had once served the Fire Nation loyally and willingly.

If he could pay a simple common boy just for watching a home and its occupants, quite an easy job since the courtyard was open to the public, and its occupants were in and out frequently.

What else could he do? And Katara wondered too, how Iroh could have such a fierce brother as the Fire Lord and nephew and niece.

The boy left after a half an hour, confirming Katara's theory that Iroh had sent him to watch her. The first few blocks she kept a large distance between him and her. But after a while, after the boy stop throwing glances over his back, she started to tag along almost companionably.

She watched the market the boy had entered with interest, the Earth Kingdom was a beautiful and colorful culture.

Once the constant zigzagging had stopped, the boy and the following girl stopped at a small little teashop that Katara had instantly dubbed cute.

Just as she thought this, Katara saw Iroh walk out quickly, adorned in a stained white cloth hanging at his waist. He tipped the boy another copper coin, from her hiding spot, Katara could not help but smile.

A known fierce Firebender that had once sought to destroy the very city he was now occupying, it was humbling indeed.

The rest of the evening, Katara watched the little teashop and its happenings. For a small shop, it was really busy with bubbling customers, at one point it even had people waiting outside for a spot at one of the tables inside.

During the entire time, Iroh had a pleasant smile on his face, but being a healer, and experiencing battles and knowing what fatigue and worry looked like, Katara saw through his façade.

And knew she had no choice but to accept his offer.

_I think I have seen enough for one day _thought Katara, she looked back one more time before hurrying back where she had come from.

Iroh blocked the sunlight streaming through the open window; the cloth that had been placed to keep the sunlight out was on the floor wrinkled and dirty. Iroh sighed, all night Zuko had tossed and turned in a feverish nightmare.

For the first selfish deed done in many a day, Iroh decided to not check up on his nephew, instead he placed a pot on the stove and began to make himself a pot of tea. Yesterday he had told his customers that he would be closed for the day, perhaps if Zuko did not tire him out, Iroh could have a couple of regulars join him for some fellowship.

The sun continued its way towards the west, and leaving a harried old man to worry if his one source of healing would ever come.

At around six o'clock did Katara decide to show herself, after watching Iroh pace back and forth from her vantage spot.

Iroh heard a quick rap on the door, a flutter really, and knew who it was. Opening the door he took Katara's hand in his and dragged her into his teashop.

"I thank you for coming" he said immediately, Katara clasped her hands in front of her. "I couldn't refuse." she said, her voice slightly dry.

"Please take a cup of tea, I just made it." Iroh placed a small cup in front of her, the steam sending a sweet smell to her nose. "It's Jasmine tea, it helps calm my nerves."

Katara smiled "I'm sure you have had plenty of it, because of your main cause of trouble." Iroh shrugged sheepishly. "Yes, he can be like that sometimes, but he really is a nice boy once you get through the fire." said Iroh philosophically.

Katara she said nothing at all, but inwardly her mind screamed _I highly doubt that old man_.

They sat there in silence, drinking Jasmine tea, Katara would have gone straight to Zuko, but when Iroh had offered tea, she could not resist, warm tea was a favorite of hers. And it was just bad manners to do so.

After a while Katara stood up, her cup completely empty of its warm contents.

"How is Zuko feeling?" asked Katara, it was like a dam that broke, for Iroh sighed and grumbled.

"He won't stay still, mumbles constantly and I can't get a single once of sleep." he said in one breath.

Katara grinned, now that sounded more like the annoying Zuko everyone knew and wanted.

"May I see him?" Iroh led her to a small room, just off the back of the store, near the kitchen. Just like she had that, the rooming was in the same building as the tea. Perhaps it had been renovated to have both uses out of it.

The person in question lay on pallet that was sweat filled and blankets even more so. The room stank of heavy perspiration, the window and the air flowing through were not doing their job.

Instinctively Katara tensed as Iroh sank to his knees in front of his nephew. "Zuko, I've brought you a healer, one you know." Katara rolled her eyes, 'knew' wasn't the proper word to use in the sense of the relationship.

Zuko's eyes opened, just enough to see his pupils, but Katara leaned forward and caught his jaw in her small hand. Zuko's eyes were glazed over and unfocused, a clear sign that something was wrong.

Turning his jaw gently she analyzed the movement, he seemed to flinch continually from the movement, as if his bones, and the joints hurt too much.

"All this seems to be is a high fever," said Katara confused. Iroh smiled "Ah, but it isn't. I am not bragging, please don't think that, but we Firebenders can take on a raise of body heat far better than other normal bender can. Our element is fire" reminded Iroh.

Katara nodded, how could one forget?

"We don't have an actual name for it, but I think of it as a metamorphous, changing from one thing into the next, example, like a caterpillar will turn into a butterfly." Katara thought for a moment.

"But what do you change into?" she asked. "Before I had my 'metamorphous' I was just like Zuko, head strong, completely out of control concerning emotions, but after the fever," Iroh paused for a moment.

"I guess you can say I turned into what I am now, but Firebenders can go either way, my younger brother," Katara glanced at him "Excuse me?"

"Fire Lord Ozai," corrected Iroh "had a different transformation,"

"He turned evil and decided to continue Sozin's devious plan!" cut in Katara, Zuko hissed at the sudden loud noise. She placed a cool hand on his forehead, and looked to Iroh again, to continue his interesting tale.

"Anyhow, I'm not sure exactly what it is, sometimes, there is no change, and others, like me, change so much, we are hardly recognizable. Our Firebending power either excels or decreases." Iroh shrugged.

"Like I have stated, we don't actually know what it is. It is like a universal disease, like chicken pox. Except without the itching and red spots." smiled Iroh.

"When you put it that way, this sounds better." said Katara.

"So you will stay Katara?" the young Waterbender nodded, "I will, but I might disappear once in a while, so the others won't get suspicious or anything." Hopefully Toph wouldn't notice something was up.

"I'll take first watch tonight you need your own rest. If I think you have had enough rest, you could open the shop up again, but only if I say so." said Katara with a look. Iroh nodded, "Of course, goodnight then Katara,"

Katara bowed her head in respect and then sat cross-legged in front of Zuko. _This shouldn't be too hard, it's just a high fever, even if it is a special fever concerning only Firebenders._ Her only fear was he would use his Firebending on instinct. If he was anything like Aang and Sokka, who in their delirious sleep tended to move a lot and voice out their pain, she would need her own willpower.

**A/N**

**Please R&R much love to you.  
**


	4. Beginning of an Outcome

**A thank you to: "I love your story" (this person didn't have his/her username logged in) AnnaAza, Sokkantylee, Bunzilla894, Weirdsbestfriend, Kusachi-chan, Spockjasperlokizukowriting, Things24, Jaggedlightninghasabazooka. And to all the people who flooded me with alerts and favorites. Thank you.  
**

**Chapter Four:**

Red eyes blinked unsteadily as light radiated from the window. The bit of wind that came through was welcoming to Katara, after a hard night of healing. She felt like she had done very little. Zuko had done most of the work, groaning and moaning, his fever spiking to an impossible number almost to the point where Katara would have dubbed him on fire. How ironic.

Katara had heard Iroh wake up from his pallet in the room next to Zuko's, the old man had then shut himself in the kitchen, setting water on the stove and readying the shop for customers.

Shifting slightly, Katara's knees sent spikes of pain up and down her legs. Katara groaned as she placed her hands on the floor to push her body up, out of its sitting position.

"Katara are you awake? Come join me." called Iroh she heard a loud clank as something metal hit a solid object.

"Yes I am, it'll be a moment but I'll join you." she replied, Katara rubbed her thighs, silently crooning her pain away. It had been a while since she had sat all night, waiting for something to happen.

Katara had expected Zuko to leap from his pallet and launch himself at her, to demand that she tell where the avatar was hiding. However, he had not done anything of the sort, nothing to give her suspicious mind a reason to attack him.

It had put her entire night on edge as she had awaited an assault from her enemy. It was quite disappointing actually, to know that the prince, an exiled one, but still a prince could fall from a universal illness that struck everyone.

Studying him, Katara leaned close to him in hopes of seeing a guarded reaction. Nothing.

Katara slumped away from him, "I'm beating myself up over this," she said with sigh. Katara stood up and began to walk away from Zuko. But a low moan immediately called Katara to his side.

She watched as his chest began to rise and fall in heavy labor. As if his lungs, although catching air, were not gathering enough for him fully breathe comfortably.

Katara placed a hand on his chest, Zuko's body was warm again, unlike it had been only a few minutes ago. "On second thought Iroh, I can't join you right now. But a cup of tea sounds wonderful though." called Katara.

Iroh looked up from his chore. It must be about Zuko, thought Iroh sadly. He had been pleased to hear Katara answer him when he had invited her to join him. Her relaxed words had meant that Zuko was okay, if not better.

Something must have happened, perhaps his fever had spiked again. Sighing Iroh placed a cup of hot tea, and grabbed a small bucket filled with cool water for Zuko. "She's going to need all the help she can get." he said aloud.

Iroh entered the small bedroom; he set the tray down beside Katara as she thanked him. "His fever just spiked high again. It was so fast, I've never seen anything like it." she said in a whisper. Zuko pulled his hand out of her tight grip to hide his eyes, even though they were closed from the physical world.

"He's been doing this since last night. He won't stop." she dragged his hands away from his face. "He even rubs his face so hard his nails scratch his face." Katara took her hand and grasped Zuko's jaw.

Zuko's face, the side that was not burned was a bright red Iroh could see deep scratch marks in the red patches. Iroh sat down beside the young Waterbender. "He's dreaming." he stated quietly. Katara looked at him. "How do you know?" Katara blushed at her rude reply, "If you don't mind me asking."

Iroh took a sip from his cup. "When he received that burn I would watch over him because it hurt excruciatingly, he couldn't eat, or sleep it affected him so. After a while when the pain had tired him he could fall asleep. But dreams have a nasty way of becoming reality to a pain filled world."

Katara's curiosity was piqued. How did Zuko get his scar? Although Iroh's words were not the most in depth words chosen. Katara felt like he was saying so much more. But that could just be her paranoid side seeping into the conversation uninvited.

Iroh left his nephew and healer's side to open his shop and welcome the customers as they came in. Iroh had a happy go lucky smile on his face that greeted each customer personally. His hearty laugh echoed throughout the entire, Katara smiled at the sound of it.

It must be enjoyable to be around such a wonderful old man thought Katara absently, before turning back to her sick enemy.

The day was going well, customers were buying tea and enjoying familiar company. It was around three in the afternoon when Jin decided to come and pay Zuko a visit.

"Good afternoon Mushi!" she said waving a hand and smiling. Iroh took his white apron and dusted off a dirty tabletop before patting it, indicating for her to sit down.

He served her tea and asked her how she and her family were doing. "They're doing well, I see you've got the shop going well for a one man show. Does that mean Lee is feeling better?" she asked quickly.

Iroh shook his head. "Unfortunately his fever has gone up again, but I can't keep the shop closed or I won't be able to pay the healer for her services." said Iroh, Jin nodded

"I remember when Mama got sit after she gave birth to my little sis, it was horrible, she usually helps Pa with the merchandise in our stall. He couldn't do the merchandise _and _the customers all at once. That was before Pa allowed me to go alone on the streets and all." said Jin in a single breath.

Iroh had not realized how difficult her life had been for a time. She understood a little of what he and Zuko were going through, just a little.

Katara decided it was time to exercise her body. And perhaps get back to the gang, they might be worrying about her, but she highly doubt it.

Opening the door to enter the hallway, Katara was greeted to laughter and merry chatter. Smiling she closed the door and began to walk towards Iroh.

"Iroh is it okay-" Iroh's face paled considerably as she neared him and a customer. The customer blinked rapidly, "I'm sorry you must have someone confused with, this is Mushi." Katara nodded brightly, although her mind was taking in the bit of information rapidly.

"Iroh must have left before I could talk to him, Mushi is it okay if I leave my—" Katara laughed nervously,  
she wondered if Zuko had an alias name "If Lee is doing fine for the time being then you may visit your family." said Iroh quickly.

Katara bowed her head, "Thank you, I'm sure they are wondering where I am."

The girl that Iroh – Mushi had been speaking to, turned to Katara curiously "And you are?" she smiled slightly, Katara dipped her head "I am Katara, I'm here to take care of..Lee."

Jin nodded "I took care of him for Mushi, he had to go find you. Do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Jin Katara nodded "It's just a very, very, high fever, and the side effects that come with it."

Jin thought for a moment "How old are you?" "I'm fourteen, and you would be?" asked Katara, something strange was going on with the girl next to her. She seemed friendly but at the back of her voice, it sounded hostile.

"Oh I'm Jin Lee took me out on a date the day he got sick. I've been so worried about him." said Jin brightly. Katara blinked rapidly, Zuko on a date that was ridiculous. The guy couldn't get a hundred feet in front of a girl without using his Firebending and swords.

Putting a hand to her mouth to keep her smile at bay and out of sight, Katara bowed to both of them, excusing herself from the conversation.

It was after making sure that her brother and the gang were not missing her, (and Katara's hunch was right) that things began to get interesting.

Momo had decided to join Katara in her little escapade. Katara tried to deter the flying animal from doing so. But just like its owner, Momo had a will, and it found a way.

Katara knocked on the door to the teashop, Momo's ears perking at the sound. Katara huffed, annoyed "Next time something happens like this, you're not going to come." she said strongly.

The animal purred and continued its cleaning ministrations to its tail. Katara straightened when the door opened and Iroh showed himself. "Katara you must hurry, I think there's been a break."

Katara pulled Momo off her shoulder and gave him to Iroh, telling him to feed it grapes to keep it occupied. She hurried into the room and knelt down beside the sickened prince.

Katara put an ear over Zuko's chest, where his heart rested and listened quietly. It had a quiet rhythm of one sleeping there was one uneven beat that Katara questioned.

All night long, Katara and Iroh watched over Zuko each taking a turn to sit by him and give him what he needed. One time Zuko stood up and walked over to the water basin during Iroh's hour. Iroh had to pull on his arm to make him go back to the pallet.

Katara settled down comfortably on a woven mat, her body was tired, but her mind was still running, hurrying to finish the course. A part of her wanted to see this metamorphosis, this change. The other part, the larger one wanted to set Zuko straight.

A yawn over took Katara, and she began to raise her hand up to catch it, but something stopped her. Katara gasped, her eyes widening in fear.

The hand that gripped her arm tightened its hold on Katara. "What are you doing here?" asked a husky voice.

**A/N**

**Much love to you if you read and reviewed.  
**


	5. Opposite Plans

**A thank you to: Densharr, Sokkantylee, Changling17, Liasonfan96706, Momomiyaichigolovesinuyasha, Katspaw, Spockjasperlokizukowriting, Things24, Jaggedlightninghasabazooka. And to you silent alerters and favoriters love to you all.**

**Chapter Five:**

Zuko breathed in heavily, his hand tightening on Katara's arm. "I said what are you doing here?" Katara's eyes widened, her mouth moved but no sound came out. "Answer me girl,"

Katara shook her head "Let go of me!" Zuko glared at her but all the fire in him drained as a coughing fit racked his body. His hand loosened its grip and Katara freed herself, she rubbed the spot where Zuko had held her.

Zuko covered his mouth and his belly with his hands. On his face was pain as he tried to cease the wretched fit. "Uncle!" Zuko wheezed his voice catching.

Iroh stopped what he was doing. The teacup that was in his right hand fell as he hurried to his sick nephew's room.

He pushed past Katara and placed a hand on his nephew's forehead. "His fever has broken oh thank goodness." whispered Iroh. Katara leaned away from Iroh, never letting her eyes stray from Zuko's face.

Katara's heart pounded in her chest. The sudden movement Zuko had made and frightened her more than she cared to admit. Now that he was awake and his fever had broken. She was not sure what to do.

Iroh, realizing he might be hindering his nephew's progress to a healed body moved out of Katara's way.

"Please, do all you can to heal him Katara, I'm depending on you." Katara nodded but inwardly she feared what she was doing behind her friends and brother's back.

Katara had accepted Iroh's plea first out of the sympathy of her heart, and then it had struck her: she could change Zuko for the better.

Her mind and been blown out of the water at the extreme thought. Katara knew that if it had been her friends who had a thought like that they would have thrown it immediately. Unfortunately, for Katara she took her inward feelings and thoughts seriously, giving them consideration.

"What's wrong with you Uncle tie her up!" yelled Zuko, he tried to pull himself up but his tired body shook badly, irritating him further, encouraging his anger to explode into rage.

Katara leaned back from him, her body hidden from Zuko's cold eyes behind Iroh. "Zuko calm yourself, she is here on good terms." chided Iroh as he wiped Zuko's sweat stained brow.

Zuko made a grab for Katara, but Iroh put a stop to that thought, he took Zuko's arms and held them down. "Katara if you could do a small favor, please close the shop, Perhaps your presence is getting to him." Katara nodded quickly.

She disappeared into the hallway and towards the kitchen. Before she was out of hearing range Katara heard Zuko rebelling against his nephew. Katara thought it was a good idea that she stayed away from him for a while.

Zuko watched Katara go "Your letting her get away Uncle!" Iroh sighed "She's not running away Zuko."

Zuko glared at him "She's the friend of the Avatar if your old brain remembers."  
"Zuko that is enough." said Iroh angrily his forehead wrinkled. "I asked her to come here to help heal you Zuko. You've been sick since your evening with Jin."

Iroh let go of his grip on Zuko's hands. "Does the Avatar know she's here?" asked Zuko quietly, he closed his eyes as his brain began to pound, his hand rubbed his forehead.

"No, I asked her to keep it quiet from them. If they knew they would have tried to do something against us."

Zuko nodded "I need to go back to bed." he whispered, his voice catching as a wave of tiredness overwhelmed him.

Iroh placed a cool wet rag over Zuko's head and the young prince sighed gratefully. "I expect her to be here when I awake." said Zuko before he fell asleep.

Iroh smiled at the commanding tone of his nephew's voice. But it soon fell as doubts began to form in Iroh's mind. Had the fever not worked its transformation on Zuko. The disappointment that Iroh had felt when he saw Zuko lunge for Katara was heartbreaking, it was the same reaction the broken and cold-hearted prince would do.

When Zuko had fallen asleep soundly, Iroh left his side. He made sure to close the door firmly behind him. During his few short minutes with Zuko, Katara had told everyone to leave telling them that Mushi's nephew was sick and was needing Iroh's attention.

But Katara herself was not there. In her wake was a small piece of parchment on the wooden table, the note had been torn off from a nearby scroll.

On the note Katara told Iroh she would be back later tonight, she had gone to her brother and the avatar to reassure them that she was fine and so was the 'patient'.

Iroh sighed _I need to ask her, what she told the Avatar_ he thought to himself. Aloud he began to whistle and prepare himself a pot of Jasmine tea to relax his old nerves.

It was around ten at night when Katara decided to show up. Her breathing was labored and showed Iroh that she had exerted herself on the way here.

"I'm so sorry it took this long. Toph and Aang bought some interesting nick-knacks at the market today." she said as a way of explanation. Iroh poured her a cup of tea and told her to sit down.

"That is fine, thank you for closing the shop Katara, I truly appreciate it." Katara blushed and bowed her head "It was no problem I kind of wanted to be out of there." She glanced at Iroh before continuing to look into her teacup.

Iroh nodded "What have you been telling the avatar about your visits?" he asked quietly Katara swirled her cup gently.

"I told them that there was an elderly man whose son was ill and needed a healer. I told them the old man was paying me" Katara winced as she realized what she had just said. "I told them it was only a small amount – not that I'm saying you don't have the money or anything." Katara continued quickly.

Iroh smiled "Your "I understand, Zuko fell asleep only minutes after you left." Katara nodded, "Do you think I should sit with him?" she asked. "If you want to my dear, I need a few minutes to relax. The excitement has drained me of my energy."

Katara set her cup down and taking a deep breath entered Zuko's room.

Inside Katara could barely see the still figure of Zuko. She sat down on the mat and stared at him. Almost willing him to do something, anything!

Zuko breathed in quietly, the Waterbender had not seemed to realize that he was awake. He knew how to fool his uncle, but Zuko thought that the Waterbender would have been more alert. They were enemies... weren't they?

It was not until late at night that Zuko finally fell asleep. He had waited until the girl was in deep sleep herself before he let his body rest. Zuko did not realize how tired and weary his body was until he let his tense muscles relax. Sleep came quickly and effortlessly to him.

The next morning came too early for Katara. She placed a hand over her mouth to cover a yawn. For a sick and tired person, Zuko had not moved a foot on his bed mat. At first that had put her on edge, but then after a while she got used to it and against her better judgment, she fell asleep.

Standing up Katara smoothed out the wrinkles on her blue dress. "Where are you going?" Katara's back stiffened "Your up."  
"Obviously," whispered Zuko. His eyes blinked and he rubbed them, trying to keep himself awake and alert.

Zuko pulled the light blanket off his body and stood up. Katara stepped backwards, staying well away from the figure that dominated the small room. Katara let her hands stay out in the open, not wanting to put the easily angered prince on edge.

"Get Uncle." Zuko said he wrapped a robe over his bare chest and knotted it tightly against his waist.

Katara nodded, it didn't even register in her mind that she had just been ordered by a Firebender. She did not even allow Aang, the avatar to boss her around!

Zuko watched her leave quietly, her steps not making a sound on the wood floor, a sign that she was used to stepping light. Perhaps out of necessity, or perhaps merely the way she walked.

Zuko slid the door open. Already there were customers in the teashop. Zuko quickened his steps, "Uncle do you need help?" he called into the opening of the wall that connected the kitchen and the shop. Uncle shook his head.  
"Eat and rest." was his his reply.

Katara helped Iroh with a miffed customer, hoping to distract her mind from the presence in the kitchen.

As she watched Zuko and Iroh worked together, she could not help but hope that Zuko had changed.

Suddenly a thought came to her mind. Perhaps if the metamorphosis had not worked all the way through Zuko, she could do the rest. With this in mind Katara planned to change Zuko for the greater good, for the people suffering around the world.

Zuko placed a cup on his uncle's tea tray. Uncle Iroh had given no explanation as to why the girl was there with them, when she was an enemy to them, one to be taken down with the avatar.

Zuko stilled, glancing swiftly at her as he began to form a plan. The metamorphosis, if Uncle had asked Katara to heal Zuko, he must have told her what was wrong with him.

It all made sense now. The little chit was going to change him. And he was going to allow it, to get to the avatar. To get the honor he had lost...

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Much love.**


	6. Unexpectedly Delightful

**Much appreciation to: AnnaAza, Jaggedlightninghasabazooka, Things24, Spockjasperlokizukowriting, Sokkantylee, Badonyx, "I love your story", Fake Bliss, Katspaw, (double appreciation for reviewing twice) "oOoO", Katspaws1294, Stormchaser4ever, . You guys are wonderful. And the alerters and favoriters who were silent. Love ya'll.  
**

**Chapter Six:**

The Jasmine Dragon was bustling with activity. Because of the week long festival that was going on in Ba Sing Se, caravans of people with their own cultural festivities were bringing goods to Ba Sing Se's large marketplaces, the influx of people made the vending epicenters increasingly hectic. And since Katara had started to 'work' for Iroh, her womanly touches to the shop had begun to feel comfortable and homely. Katara's cheerful laugh and smiling face added to the atmosphere.

Zuko leaned against the kitchen counter and ran a rag over his forehead and the nape of his neck. Waves of heat rolled up his skin, the milky flesh perspiring with each touch. His hair curled upwards as sweat dampened and darkened the black tresses.

"I ordered tea ten minutes ago!" yelled a customer out front. Zuko grimaced. "I will be right out there sir!" he called back. Katara dashed forward, her braid whipping about "No, I'll get it! I meant to get his order but a lady stopped me and-you know…" the waterbender blushed in front of Zuko.

_He looks tired _observed Katara inwardly. "Zuko are you feeling okay?" asked Katara. There were black circles underneath Zuko's eyes and his shoulders were limp, speaking more than enough to Katara.

Zuko glared at her "I'm perfectly fine! It's just these fools who demand everything right when they ask. As if they own everything."

Katara breathed in deeply "If I were you Pri-," She stopped to correct herself, "Lee I would go to bed. You're still not recovered entirely. You shouldn't push yourself." Zuko scowled "I said I was fine. Get out of here, go fill the order."

Katara tightened her grip on the tray she held. "I was just suggesting what you should do, Zuko."

"Suggesting? You call that _suggesting_? That is what I and the rest of the world would call demanding."

Katara's lip quivered "Hey, I ordered tea _fifteen _minutes ago!" yelled the customer, his face turning red in anger.

Katara turned around sharply to face him "Excuse me, sir, but I am in the middle of a conversation here and I would appreciate it if you would wait for just one more minute!" pleaded Katara, she bowed her head in an apology before turning back to Zuko.  
The customer lowered himself to his chair and wearing a contrite look on his face.

If Zuko was not so tired and hot and bothered by having the avatar's _beloved _friend standing in front of him he would have thought it hilarious. But as it were, he only wished that his headache would go away. And he wished he had the fire, the inner fire- the energy to _do _things with normal vigor.

"Zuko, go to the back rooms. You look pale right now," commented Iroh as he entered the hot kitchen. Katara nodded "I think that's a great idea." she piped. Zuko scowled. "I'm fine uncle, Don't let her tell you other wise."

Katara glared at him dangerously "I just think it would be best for you Zuko, I'm not saying it to be-,"

"Katara that is enough," cut in Iroh calmly. Zuko leaned against the counter-top, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his chest- as if readying to defend himself.

"I am not to be bossed around by some peasant wench Uncle." The prince's voice cracked as the words formed in his mouth, cold and hard. Katara went rigid with indignation "How dare you." she accused, her voice getting sharper with each word she uttered.

"How dare _you,_ after all that I have done to save you from that-that life changing fever!" Katara cried, unware of the water trailing her hands as she gestured wildly. "You haven't even changed a bit!"

The small puddle of water, lying dormant in a bucket on the floor came to life. The water became a living thing as it began to bend and flow unnaturally to Katara's will. It twirled around Katara's long locks and moved with unnatural grace, it trailed above Katara's shoulders blanketing them as if shielding her.

Zuko raised his defense against Katara's unconscious attack. Fire burst from Zuko's palm and on instinct began to grow and enlarge as it expanded towards the young who had healed him.  
Katara's eyes widened in fear her mouth opening to release a gasp of surprise and fear.

"Zuko!" cried Iroh anxiously looking around the open doorway to peer into the large room where the customers were seated in.  
"Remember the customers!"

Zuko retracted the fire that sat on the center of his palm. His eyes followed Iroh's frantic movements, watching him close the windows that any passerby could possibly see through.

"Forgive me, uncle…" Zuko whispered and staggered back "I wasn't thinking."

His uncle turned to him quickly, and gave him an unusual glare. "That foolish temper of yours will get the best of you! And in the wrong time, of all things!" he said exasperatedly.

Neither of the two men noticed Katara's shaking form leaning against the counter. The whites of her eyes stood out against her dilated pupils. And her hands which were the only thing holding her up besides her legs, shook with fear and terror.

Zuko turned to her, his golden eyes wide with guilt. "Katara-," the waterbender flinched reflexively as Zuko's lips formed her name. "Get her Zuko, she's fainting!" ordered Iroh.

Zuko grabbed Katara just as her legs buckled beneath her. "Katara can you hear me?" asked Zuko he pushed back the hair that fell in front of her closed eyes. Katara's eyelids fluttered open and her hand grasped Zuko's shoulder. Katara's lips parted as if she meant to speak but no sound was conjured past her shock.

Zuko tightened his grip on her watching her eyes roll back into her head. She had lost consciousness. "Put her in one of the back rooms," advised Iroh. "Settle her into a bed mat and I will get a wet cloth for her."

By now the entire tea shop was alerted as to what had happened to Katara. Some of the customers came up to Katara and Zuko. "Do you need help young man?" asked one of the older gentlemen. The young lady had been accepted by and was well liked by the regular customers. "Will she be alright sir?" asked one of the younger men. His curly framed face and usually smug smile was no where in sight as his favorite waitress was led out of the kitchen.

Zuko glared at him angrily "Yes, she will be fine. Katara just needs rest."

Iroh thanked the young man for his concerns. "She has been worrying over my nephew who has recently been sick himself. I am sure a good long rest is all she needs."

_I told you I wasn't the one that needed rest, _he thought in annoyance as hea frown at his uncle's disappearing back.

Katara opened her eyes with a shock. Sitting up, she placed both hands on either side of her head when the room began to spin.

"Oh you're up." Katara opened her eyes once more, but this time leaving them open to see Zuko leaning against the door-frame. He turned his head to reveal the deep red scar to her.

"Good morning Katara," he said huskily. Katara quickly turned her head away from him. Zuko stood there with wet hair and clean clothing. Katara could only imagine how tangled up her hair was and she knew her clothing was rumpled. Her face turned red and she quickly stood up and out of the bed mat.

"Good morning, Zuko, I hope I haven't slept in for the opening of the shop." Said Katara she walked past Zuko without looking him in the eye, her face still a dark red tinge.

"No you haven't –,"

"Iroh!" called Katara from the kitchen. She found him wiping a dirty crumb encrusted table in the dining area. Looking behind her she leaned into Iroh and whispered, not wanting Zuko to hear her. "Is it okay if I go away for a little while? I don't want them thinking I've been abducted."

Iroh shook his head, his face remaining neutral. "Go on ahead, Zuko and I can take care of this place."

Iroh slipped the rag into his robe's pocket and smiled to the blue-eyed waterbender. "Enjoy your self and give yourself some relaxation time. I know Zuko can be a handful sometimes."

Zuko gritted his teeth together. A handful? Bah!

"Is he always like that Iroh?" asked Katara curiously.

Zuko did not hear his uncle's reply, nor did he want to. Just the thought of them talking behind his back was enough to send him into a violent mood.

Grabbing the garbage bag Zuko heaved it over his shoulder and exited the shop through the back door before entering into an alley. "I'll show them what a handful is." He muttered vengefully.

Once Zuko was done taking the trash out he stormed into the kitchen again and took a broom and wheeling around and heading to the front of the shop. As he entered the plaza extending from the tea-shops doorway, a flash of blue caught Zuko's eye. Zuko turned his head and Katara run up the street towards Ba Sing Se's upper tier. _So that's where the Avatar is_ Thought Zuko. A smirk tugged at his lips.

It would be fun to bring down the woman's plan down. He was sure the Avatar had a hand in this scheme of hers; whatever it turned out to be.

"Katara where have you been?" scowled Sokka. His eyebrows were narrowed and his hands were on his hips. Sokka's eyebrows were lowered and his mouth was turned down in a scowl.

"I've been with the family Sokka remember?" questioned Katara absently, her eyes skimming across the sparse room.

"Where are Toph and Aang? They're not here," she observed.

Sokka shrugged "They went looking for you. They wanted to know if you would like to go to the festival."

Katara nodded, her interest snagged. "Of course I'll go!"

"When is this sick person supposed to get better?" asked Sokka.

"Any time now Sokka," Katara stated with a dull voice. "His family really needs my help."

Sokka nodded "Right." He drawled lazily. "Anyway one of those weird, wacky, smiling servants just came and they brought delicious food. I thought you would be hungry whenever you came back."

Because it was just the two siblings alone (something that had not happened since Sokka and Katara found Aang in the South Pole) Sokka and Katara spent time together, taking themselves into the lounge and reclining on the green couches.

They talked about the war and what it had brought to the other nations. And they talked of Sozin's Comet and the fighting advantage the eclipse would bring the Earth and Water Nations towards the Fire Nation before the Comet which would bring the Firebenders unnatural power. The finding of the eclipse was all thanks to Sokka and the Library spirit.

"I got a messenger bird from an Earth Kingdom spy," began Sokka as his voice took a serious turn, his gray eyes turning dark. "They have not seen Azula and her minions since Zuko disappeared."

Katara stilled, soaking in the information. "Really? Where do they expect them to be?" she asked "They don't have a clue." Sokka's hand tightened. "I want you when that person is done being sick" Katara sighed her eyes closing in exasperation. "to stay close by."

"That will be fine Sokka, have you told Toph and Aang?" Sokka nodded "I have!" he clarified with a proud smile. Katara glowered at him.

The tea shop was closed up when Katara returned. The door creaked behind her as she entered the back door to the kitchen.

"I thought Iroh would be waiting for me." Said Katara disappointed. She pulled out a small teapot, the personal favorite of Iroh's and settled it on the stove after she filled it.

Sitting on a stool Katara unbound the hair wrappings in her braid and used her fingers to comb out the thick waves. "Where have you been Katara?" asked a deep, husky voice.

Katara stood up suddenly, making the stool fall "Zuko!" the banished prince dipped his head in acknowledgement. "How long have you been standing there?"

Katara snatched the hair band from the counter and pulled her hair through. Her hands nervously ran over her non-wrinkled clothing.

"Long enough to watch you come in." Katara blushed furiously.

Zuko leaned against the counter, his arms crossed. The scowl etched on his face showed Katara he was more than irritated.

Katara hurried over to the stove and poured the piping hot water into the pot with the tea leaves. "Do you want a cup Zuko?" she offered.

"Since I'm here I might as well," Smirked Zuko with a lazy smile. Katara nodded hastily "Yes of course, of course." She said to herself.

When the tea was finally done steeping, Zuko sat down at the small table and waited for Katara to bring the tray over. Katara's hands trembled at the scene she and Zuko were creating. Where was Iroh when she needed him? Katara wanted to smack her forehead in embarrassment and fear. She almost broke the teacups as she brought them out of the cabinet.

Katara felt Zuko's eyes on her the entire time she prepared his tea. Katara set a cup down for Zuko "Do you like sugar in yours Zuko?" she asked tentatively.

As she poured the tea, Katara's wrist was shown to Zuko. The young prince stared at the lovely white spot. The delicate bones of her wrist were elegant as the skin stretched across them. He surprised that it was not as blemished as her hands had led him to perceive. The back of her hand was tan and little scars hinted of many days out in the sun and hard training.

Katara glanced at him and noticed his gaze was lingering below her eyes. Tipping her head down she wondered what he was studying.

Blushing she almost poured the entire pot into her cup. "Oh no!" she cried Zuko settled his chin atop his hand and watched her frantically go around the kitchen looking for a dry towel.

"Katara sit down! You're making a fool of yourself." Katara groaned, defeated. "I seem to do that a lot." Zuko hid a smirk behind a scowl.  
"I don't understand why people do that to themselves," Zuko mused. Katara assumed that was his part of the conversation.

"Most of the time it is done unintentionally, Zuko. Most of the time. My brother is just oneof the rare exceptions." She replied with a grim tone. Zuko chuckled, his deep baritone rumbling in his chest. Katara stared at him in open wonder. His laugh was wonderful sounding. If anyone did not know him from past experience they would have thought him the fun and loving.

Katara bit her lip at the thought. "Why do you do that?" asked Zuko gazing up at her.

Katara blinked "Do what?"

"You bit your lip."

Katara flushed a deep red. "I was thinking of something," She excused absently.

"Thinking of what?" pressed Zuko with a raised eyebrow.

"Something embarrassing." Katara hoped he would not ask her to tell.

Zuko smiled "Well that makes two of us." Katara sucked in a tight breath, her eyes widened and she clasped a hand to her mouth.

Nothing more was said after Zuko's intimate statement. Katara's blushing face was tilted down over her teacup the whole evening. Zuko was thankful for that because a small smirk turned the corners of his lips upwards and his eyes never left her face.

It never once occurred to Zuko to ask Katara where she had gone to. It hit him after she had gone to her bedroom and was sound asleep.

Zuko glared at his door. His clenched his fist as his anger mounted. What had gotten into him? One woman blushes in his presence and he turns into a young buck. Zuko thumped his head against the door.

"What a fool I have become." He muttered to himself.

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Much love.  
**


	7. Great Walls

**Appreciation for: Stormchaser4ever, AnnaAza, Permanentlyfrozen, Fake Bliss, Sokkantylee, Spockjasperlokizukowriting, Jaggedlightninghasabazooka, Katspaw1294, MysNiWol. To the alerters and favoriters that were silent, thank you.  
**

**Chapter Seven:**

Katara hummed as she stood in front of a full framed mirror. In her hand she held a beautiful Earth Kingdom kimono. The design had enchanted her when her eyes had first caught sight of it. It was a soft moss green with a Cherry Blossom tree winding its branches upwards etched at the hem of the dress. The pink blossoms were light and cheery, a feeling Katara reciprocated.

She stepped back from the mirror and twirled it around. "What are you doing princess?" a voice asked from the doorway. Rather quickly Katara came to halt. Flyaways in her way stuck out in all directions, giving Katara the impression of a haphazardly appearance.

"Toph!" stated Katara, surprised. "When did you and Aang get back?"

"Just now." Scowled Toph, her round face contorted into a frown. "We were looking for you." The younger girl pushed passed Katara and fell onto a cushion on the floor. "Where were you anyway Princess?" she asked. Katara set the kimono down on her bed and began to gently let out the wrinkles. "I was with the family remember Toph?"

Toph glared at her "Aang and I looked everywhere for you. We couldn't find that store you said they owned." Katara shrugged, her round shoulders rolling. "I'll show you later I promise. Well, I've got my outfit figured out, how about you, Toph?"

Toph's face stiffened as Katara dragged her up from her slouched position on the floor. "I'm going in whatever feels comfortable Katara!" she argued when Katara slid open the door that led into the hallway. "No you're not," said Katara calmly, her face of perfect innocence. "We're going to find the ideal kimono for you." She glanced over her shoulder and gave a dry grin "And nothing is going to stop us."

And certainly nothing stood in Katara's way. Not even Ba Sing Se's great walls good deflect Katara's willpower. Katara bulldozed anyone even remotely in her way. Once Katara set her mind on something, it was hard pressed to get it dislodged.

The two young girls sidestepped overflowing, product-filled vendors. The merchants, with their hoarse voices raised all vied for the people's attention, hoping to sell their products before the day's end.

The shop that Katara finally considered satisfactory was a beautiful open, breezy store filled with young girls also in search of the 'right' dress. To Toph, this all seemed like a waste of time. Considering that one, she was blind and two, she did not care what people thought of her.

Or so she told herself. Toph played the rough and tough girl, ready to take on any elite bender. She was brash and arrogant and was the polar opposite of every single member of the gaang. Well Katara and Sokka had their moments, some more rash and foolhardy than others.

Katara would like to think that she and Sokka were a great help to Aang in his times of trouble. And for sure they were. But, sometimes problems arose from him, in a way that a fifteen year old girl, and her sixteen year old brother could not understand. And that was where Toph came to the rescue: With her quick fiery attitude that broke through Aang's depressed moments, and her far less seen, soft hearted lectures to him were what kept the twelve year old avatar from being alienated by his own group.

But Katara was still herself and she took great delight in being the unofficial 'commander' of the group. And still being herself, she and Toph butted heads to be Aang's crying shoulder. Too many times Sokka and Aang would leave for a long absence during the two girls' cat fights.

Although they fought so much, Katara and Toph had become like sisters, and like sisters they shared ideas and fought over meaningless stuff.

Katara turned to Toph "You would look so pretty in this soft yellow." She said, pursing her lips in careful thought.

Toph shrugged her small shoulders. "If you say so Princess." Katara pushed the kimono's neck line directly underneath Toph's chin. "It's this canary yellow that is gorgeous." Katara giggled "It looks darling on you. Perhaps we can find a headband that would match the dress."

Against her will Toph felt slight pleasure at Katara's obvious excitement. "That would be good I guess." Toph commented, trying to sound nonchalant. Katara grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her up to the receptionist. "Is there a cap that could be matched to this kimono?" asked Katara business-like.

The older woman nodded smiling, showing perfect white teeth. "I think it can be arranged." She practically chirped. Toph scowled at her faux manner. "She just wants our money." Toph ground out.

"And this surprises you?" asked Katara raising an eyebrow. Toph glared at her. "Even the Firebenders we fight don't want us. Granted there was that time when those Earth wrestlers came after _you_." Muttered Katara.

"Oh don't be jealous they weren't even a difficult challenge." Said Toph, folding her arms, Katara rolled her eyes. "Sure they weren't."

Before Toph could crack a wiser comment the lady from the reception desk returned. In her hand was a band of cloth. And to Katara's girlish delight it had a daisy flower planted on it.

"It is a style that has become popular in the western lands of the Earth Kingdom." She began. "You style your hair in a bun and then place it so it is level with your forehead and the crown of you hair and let it rest just like that." Katara smiled "Its cute and-" Toph sighed. "Not me."

Katara's smile fell. In its place a hard grim line beseeched Toph to revise her words. "What did I say earlier Toph?" asked Katara carefully, her words coming smooth and calm.

"Nothing." Muttered Toph. "I thought so." Snapped Katara.

Zuko slid into an empty chair and grimaced. "Where has she been all day?" he growled ferociously. Iroh did not ask his young nephew of whom he was speaking of. It was too blaringly obvious.

"I believe she said something about her brother taking her to the festival tonight." Said Iroh, taking a sip of his tea. Zuko scowled, but his expression turned to wonder as he began to piece things together. "The avatar will be with her." He said out loud, almost as an afterthought.

Iroh nodded, his eyes closed as he savored the tea's flavor. "Of course he will be with her. From what the rumors say they're pretty close." Edged Iroh, letting his eyes open a tad bit to see his nephew's reaction. Zuko stood up quite suddenly and faced his uncle.

"That's not what I'm talking about uncle!" he said coldly, his face turning pale under his tanned skin.

"Oh really?" asked Iroh, playing the fool. "I could have sworn you were going on about her like a love sick fool. If that's not what you were talking about then what?"

Zuko shook his head and his uncle's inferior mind. "This might be our chance of getting the avatar. If I play cards right I could be having Katara in the palms of my hand. And she could bring him to me."

Iroh paused for a moment. "Exactly how do you mean to get her into your palms like a willing bird?" Zuko smiled "You'll see old man."

Iroh watched his only nephew saunter out of the kitchen and out the front door of the tea shop, and into the crowd of milling people.

He feared that Zuko was planning something with irreparable damage.

From the walls of Ba Sing Se a young cadet pulled binoculars from his pouch as he surveyed the land before him. It was almost time to close Ba Sing Se's gates. People below who were caught outside after the gates were closed must wait until the break of dawn to enter.

Sighing, the cadet chose this moment to look down the winding road. Something white and green, tinged with red caught his attention.

Looking through his binoculars he suddenly shouted to his captain. "Kyoshi Warriors ahead sir!"

The captain turned away from the cadet and yelled down to the gate keepers. "Keep the gates open, Kyoshi warriors are drawing near!" The once closing gates grinded to a halt as the gate keepers let go of the tall doors and stood back, catching their breath.

When the Kyoshi Warriors had entered, along with a throng of merchants and weary travelers, did the gates to Ba Sing Se close.

The captain, with his heavy boots clunked his way down to the landing before making a swift bow to the Kyoshi warriors. "Ba Sing Se welcome its finest warriors home." He said, his voice had gone smooth with admiration and he hoped his men gave him a good impression.

"No Captain" Spoke the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. Her golden eyes were like embers in the night, and her mouth, red with pain quirked in a smile. "It is us who are honored."

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Much love to you.  
**


	8. On lies and Honor

**Appreciation goes out to: AnnaAza, Shiona Acitui, and Sokkantylee. Thank you! And to the very much large community of silent readers thank you :)  
**

**Chapter Eight: **

Azula leaned against the railing of the balcony**, **surveying the many people down below.

_How foolish they are! _Thought the princess, her eyes narrowed and her smile turned cold and fierce.

_They think they can hide behind that wall of stone and be safe from the power of the Fire Nation. But they're wrong!_ The thought pleased Azula immeasurably so. Turning away from the dazzling view Azula wandered lazily around her room. Her slim, lean body was stiff as if she was on guard for something. Azula wanted to get out of this cushioned room, with its guards supposedly guarding her from potential danger.

Azula smiled coyly at that, "They'll never see it coming." She whispered to herself. Azula placed a hand on a strand of rope that dangle beside her bed. Tugging it twice she waited until one of the guards entered the room. As he bowed the guard tilted his sword away from his legs. "Your request milady?" he asked quietly. He kept his eyes focused on the floor, never allowing them to come to eye level with hers.

Azula nodded disdainfully. "Bring in the girls." She faced the outside world with her hands clasped behind her back as she said this. Once the guard was gone Azula let go of her left hand and tugged none too gently on a fallen strand of hair from her high bun.

Sokka pushed past Aang and Toph. "You two are walking way too slow for my taste." Drawled Sokka, he grabbed Katara's hand and the two siblings began to run down the busy street. Katara laughed excitedly, her eyes dancing as the bouncing paper lanterns began to grow nearer. "Come on Aang, you too Toph." She called behind her shoulder. "The festival is about to begin!"

Toph sighed. "Why do I have to wear this stupid dress!" she whined. Aang rubbed his bald head and laughed sheepishly.

"It looks fine to me Toph."

"Just fine?" said Toph angrily, her small hands planting themselves offensively in front of her.

Aang shook his head and waved his hands. "No-no that's not what I meant it looks great!"

"You keep saying that if you want to end this night peaceably."

Katara's body shook under the careful scrutiny of Zuko's open stare. Her hands, caring a heavy laden tray shook as she settled it carefully onto the table. Zuko crossed his arms and sighed. "You're doing it all wrong." His husky voice asked. Katara gritted her teeth.

She wanted to ask Zuko just _what _she was supposedly getting wrong. But earlier in their training session Zuko had nearly bitten her head off after she had none too kindly asked what she was doing incorrectly.

Zuko, in very little words, told her to look inside of her and ask her self.

"For a girl you sure are stiff." Startled Katara hastily dropped her hands from the tray. Realizing what he had said Zuko turned away from her. "In the Fire Nation girls are taught to be soft and gentle in man's presence but also fierce and dependant when the time correctly calls for it." He chanted off as if saying it by memory.

And more than likely that thought was true thought Katara dismally. "Could you please show me Zuko?" she asked her hands settling on the table's edge. "Just show me a little and I might be able to do it."

Zuko glared at her. "_I _can't show you Katara." Katara's eyes narrowed and her mouth curved downwards at the negative comment.

"Exactly why can't the high and mighty Prince Zuko help me?" asked Katara sarcastically.

A crimson color rose on Zuko's face with an unkown emotion. "This high and mighty prince can't show her because _she,_" Zuko smiled coldly now. "Is being an aggravating chit."

Katara's mouth went slack. Never in her life had she wanted to punch someone so bad-not even Sokka's annoying, pointless jokes got to her like Zuko's arrogant ways did.

"Well, if that's the case, this annoying chit will walk right out and get out of your way." Said Katara, she leaned back away from Zuko and picked up the forgotten tray. "Put some more hot water on, the shop will be open soon." Katara said behind her shoulder, she stood in front of the door.

Standing up Zuko slipped his stained apron over his tunic and grabbed a tea pot and began to fill it with vengeance. "What's gotten to her?" he wondered to himself. Slapping the lid onto the pot Zuko stood there, quietly, trying to gather his wandering thoughts.

That had not been the right question to ask myself, he mused.

He knew what had gotten to her. It was him, pure and simple. The prince rubbed his eyes and fought hard to keep from slamming a fist into the wall next to him.

"Why did she have to come now? Of all the timing in the world, why now?" Whispered Zuko with pained eyes. Yesterday evening crept to his mind, feeding the regret and fear that was already welling up in his body.

Katara placed a smile on her face as she waved goodbye to a customer. As soon as his back turned her smile dropped and worry etched her pretty round face. "Iroh!" she called. Katara settled a tray onto one of the empty tables and found the old man sitting with at the back of the shop with two elderly men.

"Something is wrong with Lee." Katara said in one breath. Iroh looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's been irritable and he's been his ol-" Katara looked away ashamed. Old self she was going to say. Understanding dawned in Iroh's eyes.

"Do not worry little flower, he'll be back to his good self in a little while, he just had a difficult night last night." Said Iroh in a cheery voice.

Katara nodded, but doubt still lingered in her mind as she turned away from Iroh.

Iroh studied his sulking nephew as the young teenager cleaned the tables. The cloud hanging over Zuko's head was dark and ominous as the future ahead of them. Something was truly bothering Zuko.

"Zuko come here." Ordered Iroh calmly. Zuko looked up and scowled but did as he was told to do. Placing the wet rag back into the kitchen sink he sat down into the chair his uncle had pulled out for him.

"Katara has sensed something is wrong with you Zuko." Began Iroh, he moved his forefinger in small circles on the wooden surface of the table. Zuko growled something low in his chest but said nothing that contradicted his uncle's words. Indeed there was nothing to say against it. Even Zuko had noticed Katara's worried-filled glances to him in his sulky and depressed mood.

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Zuko carelessly. He kept his eyes lowered to the floor. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Why not get to the heart of it and get uncle's lecture over with?

"Talk to her Zuko about Azula. I know our conversation yesterday has riled you more than you're letting on. But Azula is dangerous and we shouldn't underestimate her Zuko." Said Iroh earnestly. Zuko pursed his lips, his golden eyes flashed in the fading light of the sun's rays coming out of the windows.

"And for what Uncle?" he hissed. "She will run to the avatar and tell him all that she has learned and then they will run, and with them my honor!" Iroh shook his head, his anger beginning to stir from the boy's impudence.

"Do you ever think beyond your father's hateful words Zuko?" demanded Iroh, his shoulders stiffening. "It is time to move past that Zuko, perhaps instead of fighting against the avatar we could fight with him. If you continue in this path your father's legacy will live on in you and you will be hated just like him after he is gone from this world.

"But if you allow yourself to move on and fight with the avatar then you will get much more than simple honor Zuko."

Zuko looked away in fear, all his life he had been told that his life only consisted of what the Fire Lord wanted it to be. This was taking his life into his own hands and shaping his own destiny.

"Zuko you must make up your mind. Choose between the Fire Nation, or the life you would have with Katara and the avatar if they succeed in their quest."

Zuko said nothing to this, Iroh clasped a hand onto the boy's shoulder. "Promise me Zuko, promise me you will think this over."

Zuko nodded, "I promise."

The next evening was coming to a close with the festival's last activity of the night. Zuko sat between to young men, soldiers of the Earth Kingdom. It was unnerving to sit so close to someone who wished the death of one's father, and possibly even for himself.

But Zuko gritted his teeth and threw the feelings out of mind. He was waiting for Katara to show up with her little gang.

It didn't take long for Zuko to find her. It was without a doubt quite easy for her brother's boisterous bellow of a laugh and the avatar's small figure stood out against him, forever implanted in his mind.

It was in the middle of the show when something began to linger nervously in Zuko's mind. It flitted back and forth, stalling his enjoyment of the show. It pressed his mind like a solid object, but as soon as Zuko grasped for it, it turned to liquid and washed away.

"Good evening brother, I hope you are enjoying your show." Said a voice, it crackled with laughter but unlike the twinkling sound that came to Zuko's ears each time Katara laughed, it was cold and stiff. "What are you doing here Azula?" asked Zuko without turning his eyes away from the play before him.

Azula sat down behind him. Her full red lips twisted into a snarl, unbecoming of her cold, yet beautiful face. Next to her Ty Lee sat down with joviality that contrasted to Zuko's sister's aura.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Azula flippantly. "I see many pretty girls here Azula, you'll have to be more specific." Said Zuko casually.

Azula laughed "Why I'm talking about Mai, she's sitting right there between two Dai Li members." Zuko allowed himself to look at Mai. She hadn't changed a bit since he had last seen her. Her back was stiff and she fit right in between the two men that accompanied her.

"She's nothing compared to _that _girl over there." Said Ty Lee excitedly. A muscle twitched in Zuko's cheek. He knew exactly who Ty Lee was speaking of. "Why yes isn't she just lovely. Aww look she's hugging the avatar, they make such a cute couple don't they Zuzu."

Azula's voice became colder with each word and she leaned forwards Zuko.

"Forget about her brother, things in the not too distant future are going to happen. It will best if Father does not see you involved."

Zuko swallowed convulsively. "Things like what?" Azula smiled. "Why her death of course you silly thing!"

"But if you want your pretty little thing alive you will stay away from her, she will be captured but she won't die." Zuko turned around.

"And how will I know you're telling the truth Azula?" whispered Zuko.

Azula's smile practically dripped with malice. "On your sister's honor dear brother."

**Please R&R. Much love.  
**


	9. Poisonous future

**A shout out to: AnnaAza, Shiona Acitiu, Stormchaser4ever, Toocoolforyou14, and Katspaws1294. To the silent reader community, a thank you to you :)  
**

**Chapter Nine:**

"Hey ponytail boy! Move that head of yer's!" yelled an uncultured voice. Sokka's head twisted around and he glanced at a small puny man with beady rat eyes glaring at him.

"Move I said!" the ratty man said. Aang shifted nervously by his side. "C'mon Sokka can't we just move?" he asked. "No, we're fine."

"Aw c'mon on kid move!"

Aang turned around, hands raised in defense. "I'm so sorry sir, we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"No we won't be leaving any time soon Aang." Said Sokka quietly, but forcefully. Aang blinked. "Why not?" he whined. "Because there's something we need to watch."

"But that guy behind us-' "He's not the one we should be worrying about Aang." Rebuked Sokka raising an eyebrow.

Aang glared at him. "Stop putting me in the dark Sokka! Tell me who we're supposed to-oh" ended Aang's tirade in a whisper. "Exactly." Stated Sokka.

In front of them stood the Fire Lord's exiled son. From their vantage point both the young men could watch the prince without worrying of bringing the prince's attention to them. There were too many people in the market place, especially in the theatre district.

The man behind them yelled and this time Sokka responded almost his normal self.  
"Can't you see we're kind of busy here?" he asked the man. Sokka's voice was piqued with irritation.

"Aang you keep Katara and Toph away from here for a while, take them someplace else, keep them busy." Aang quirked his mouth "What are you going to do without me?" he demanded, his grey eyes storming.

"Just going to have a nice walk is all." The smile that Sokka gave the younger boy was pure mischievous. "I won't confront him or anything just going to see where he'll go."

When the younger boy was gone, Sokka quickly got up, much to the disgruntled man behind him pleasure. He watched as Aang pushed the girls into a different direction, toward the spas and the tea houses. The look Aang sent Sokka spoke volumes, careful it said.

Sokka grinned wickedly. But it fell when he the exiled prince's eyes follow Katara and Toph, now joined by Aang. Cursing his luck he ducked behind an overly fat man whose width was wider than his height as Zuko's eyes searched the crowd from where Aang had entered from. Searching for Sokka.

How long had they been there without him knowing? Zuko gritted his teeth at the thought. His reflexes were turning dull like rust on an unused sword. He guessed it was time to hone his sills again. Sidestepping a passing traveler he followed the avatar and the two girls into a crowded street.

It was not difficult to keep up with the small group. They simply did not disappear like they had before. In the past he was scrambling to keep them within sight. But now they stood out to his eyes. Perhaps it was Katara. Zuko gritted his teeth. It was time to move her out of his life, before it killed them both.

With his mind wandering he did not see Katara disband herself from the group. Aang was furiously arguing with the Earthbender and neither of them noticed Katara's absence.

Before Zuko could run after her, a hand grabbed his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing following the avatar?" asked a voice. Zuko's body stiffened and his muscles tightened. "I suggest you stop it." Zuko smiled "Why should I?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you doing following Katara?" he said. Zuko tore his arm free of the Waterbender's fierce grip.

"Is that her name?"

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean?" Zuko glared at him. "Care to elaborate it Waterboy."

Sokka's smile was dangerously senile. "For the past couple of weeks Katara has been taking caring of a sick boy at a tea shop. I suppose that has nothing to do with you?" his raised brow was only meant to jibe him. And it worked all too well.

"Yes and if you're wondering I was sick so her explanation was valid."

"Just stay away from her. You're nothing but a walking disaster that we need to steer clear of." Zuko glared at him. "Fine, that can easily be arranged." He growled.

With that one statement Sokka shoved Zuko to the ground. "I'm sure you know the full extent of what you've done to Katara." Stated Sokka.

"Stay away from Katara, you don't think I know how you've become attached to her. If someone found out that you've got feelings for her, you could potentially kill her, especially if that vile sister of yours found out. Or that girlfriend." Sokka's voice tripped with malice. And if Zuko had genuine feelings concerning his sister he would have understood that Sokka was protecting his little sister right to the heart of the problem.

"Scram prince."

Katara smiled brightly at the tea vendor. Since 'working' for Iroh, her taste in tea had amplified for its simple pleasure. She watched the man put a couple teaspoons into a small bag. His newest tea had jasmine with a hint of mint into it. But the mint did not overpower the jasmine and she knew Iroh would enjoy selling this at his shop. "My master will be honored to sell your tea at the Jasmine Dragon." She said.

The man bowed his head at her and bobbed his head up and down in his excitement "It is I who is honored young lady!"

Turning away, she did not see the man's excited expression turn to fear as he felt a knife, so subtly prick his skin. "Good job peasant." The owner of the knife whispered. "Your children will be released to you tonight." The man nodded.

"Why are you doing this to her, She seems harmless." The man asked. "She's the avatar's closest friend. Do you seriously think that the poison is for her?"

The man gasped as shocked reeled his senses. "The avatar!" The knife dug into his skin "Silence! Don't raise your voice you fool!"

The knife in his side disappeared and the man sighed in relief as the wielder of the knife slinked into the crowd. "Oh Avatar forgive me." He whispered.

Katara wiped a wet rang over Sokka's forehead. Tears fell from Katara's eyes as she kept her sobs under submission. Both Aang and Toph were asleep after hours of arguing about Sokka's illness. It had fallen over him as soon as he had taken a sip of the Jasmine mint tea. They could only assume it was poison. A sob tore out of Katara's throat. "Sokka I'm so sorry!"

Sokka twisted on his mat. Katara leaned over and placed a hand on his forehead, hoping that it had gone down since the last time she had placed her hand on his forehead.

"Tell me what to do Sokka." She demanded, Katara took his hand in hers as he stirred. "Katara…" he whispered. She leaned even closer "What Sokka?"  
"Z…"

Katara wiped his forehead again with the rag, and this time Sokka opened his eyes. "Zuko."

Katara stilled, her eyes distancing themselves from reality. Zuko? Zuko did this? "No!" she cried out in pain as guilt ripped at her soul. "I'm so sorry Sokka. Please forgive me." She wept bitterly as Sokka drifted off into unrestful sleep.

When his fits ceased, Katara began her plan.

Waking Toph she placed a hand over the younger girl's mouth. "Listen Toph," she began, "I want you to watch over Sokka while I go out for a time."

"Where are you going Katara?"

Katara shook her head. "Don't worry about it Toph, just watch Sokka." She turned to go but a thought assaulted her "And make sure Aang doesn't follow me." Toph nodded "Just be careful Princess, it wouldn't be good for the group if we lost you."

Emotion gripped Katara at the small admission from Toph. But she knew if she responded emotionally it would push Toph back. "Of course it would be bad for the group." She scoffed. "You guys can't do anything right without me."

And with that she was gone.

It didn't take Katara long before she arrived at the Jasmine Dragon. And it certainly did not take her long to find Zuko. He had made it easy for her, just sitting in the kitchen. But Iroh was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you do to Zuko?" she assaulted him. Zuko glared at her. "I did nothing to that stupid brother of yours." A hand slapped him out of nowhere. "Nothing!" screeched Katara. "He's writhing on his bed in pain as some poison is running through him." Pain raced up Zuko's neck at the momentum of her hand. He felt his cheek pulse in pain. He looked at Katara through narrowed eyes, hoping to see regret on her face. But there was none. Instead there was anger and something even stronger. Hate.

"I did nothing to him." He whispered.

Katara stepped back from him. Her body trembled and she looked ready to faint. But Zuko knew she wasn't the one needing rescue. So he left her, although his mind and body screamed at him to go to her.

"If it wasn't you, then why did he say your name?"

So Sokka hadn't told Katara that he had confronted Zuko. Interesting. "He told me to stay away from you."

"And why would he say that?"

Zuko looked away. "I'm sure you know why."

Katara scoffed "I don't know what you mean Zuko."

"He told me that my feelings for you, if they were found out by others-and they have- could possibly hurt you." Tears welled in Katara's eyes. "How could I have been so stupid?" she whispered harshly. "I should have never allowed myself to help you."

This time Zuko acted. He pulled her into his arms and held her there tightly.

"It must have been Azula. She's been in Ba Sing Se for the last week. She confronted me a few days ago and it seems she's keeping true to her promise." Zuko tightened his hold on her.

"You've got to leave Ba Sing Se. Now. There's no time to lose."

Two figures darted through the alleys. Their cloaks whipped about them as they ran towards their destination. "Let me go first." Whispered Katara. "Aang and Toph will likely attack you so its best that I go." Zuko didn't question her. Personally he would have preferred to go through the doors firing but Katara's reasoning was logical, but granted it took time and they had very little of it.

She stepped through the front door and as soon as she did so two bodies launched at her. "What took you so long Princess?" demanded Toph angrily.

"We're leaving Ba Sing Se now! Azula is behind this." Said Katara in one breath. Aang took a fighting stance. "Then why is Zuko following you? Come out now coward!"

Zuko glared at the boy. "Not now Aang, we're leaving Ba Sing Se like I said. Let's forget our differences."

"Why do we need him then?"

"He knows how to get past Azula…she's the one that poisoned the tea." Whispered Katara.

"And what does this mean for Zuko?" asked Toph "He's the enemy, he wants Aang." Katara nodded "He is still both of those, but right now he's on the right path and we'll take whatever we can get."

Aang stared at her. "I'll get Appa ready."

Katara nodded, "Zuko and Toph will you get Sokka for me?" she asked. They both nodded, forgetting for a second that she meant both of them working together.

When they were gone Katara ran to Aang. "Thank you for trusting me Aang." She whispered. Tears came forth and she took a deep breath before plunging forward. "I know I haven't been trustworthy of late and you now know why. But thank you, you're more than a friend should be."

She kissed him and held him tighter to her. "We need to get past Azula. And to do that we need the one person who knows her."

Aang nodded and he hugged her back. "Don't worry Katara, Sokka told me all about it."

"Sokka!" she cried remembering.

The two ran out of the room. Appa was already awake and it took Aang little time before he was ready for traveling.

Zuko took Sokka's limp form into his arms and carried him up to Appa's back.

"Azula is control of the Dai Li so be prepared for a massive battle." He said to Aang as the avatar took Appa's reins.

"Well it's a good thing we can fight fire with fire eh?" the boy said humorlessly. Toph kicked off the ground and settled next to Katara. "A good true saying." She commented with a smirk.

"Let's go." Katara said.

Aang yip-yipped at Appa and the bison pushed off the ground and rose into the air. The night surrounded them in a surreal blanket. Its vastness reminded that they were unprepared. Unprepared for what was to come.

**A/n**

**Please R&R. Much love.**


	10. Safety of Defeat?

**To the reviewers, Shiona Acitiu, and AnnaAza, thank you! To the alerting and favoriting silent community a shout out to you.  
**

**Chapter Ten:**

"Mistress!" whispered a fearful voice. But in the large room it reverberated and sounded louder than it actually was, making the person who spoke flinch in accordance to the sound he emitted.

"Mistress you must wake!" he dared to risk a body part when he made a move to touch the sleeping young princess.

"Don't you even think of touching me with those filthy hands." scowled Azula. Her golden eyes flickered absently as she forced herself awake.

"What is so important that you must wake me at this hour?" she asked the Dai Li member.

"There has been a breech of plans milady." Azula's eyes snapped to his, daring him to continue. Nervously he swallowed before continuing.

"The avatar has been seen flying over Ba Sing Se." Azula stood straight up in her ruffled bed covers.

"I assume that you've taken the necessary actions to stopping them?"

The Dai Li nodded fervently. "Yes milady we did not delay action." Azula nodded, the corners of her mouth lifting up in a cruel smile. She patted the Dai Li member on the cheek, just like she would an obedient dragonmoose.

The Dai Li dropped his eyes from hers, "But that is not all milady." Azula stilled her ministrations.

Her golden eyes began to glow fervently, like embers from a dormant fire.

"Your brother Prince Zuko is traveling with them, he was seen with the Water Tribe girl. The old general was not with them."

Azula pushed him away. "You imbeciles I told you to detain him however possible!" she screeched. The Dai Li member flinched as her hand came into contact with his face. "I beg you for a thousand pardons milady." He did not offer her a simpering explanation but took it dolefully and that infuriated the princess all the more.

"Send all the Dai Li to them. I want that bison out of the sky dead or alive!" Azula grabbed him by the chin and harshly drew him near. "The avatar _must _be alive or I will send you into the Spirit World."

With that she threw him to the ground, her back turned away in disgust. Leaving the Dai Li member to wallow in his self-pity.

Azula made her way towards the end of the hall as she exited her room. Her face registered evil thoughts as she opened a door leading to her two minions rooms.

"Girls, something has come up in our plans." she said.

Mai covered her eyes with her hands. "What is so important it couldn't wait until morning?" she said tiredly, her monotone voice not even raising in her obvious irritation. Ty Lee ever the cheerful one jumped from her bed and twirled over to Azula.

"What is it?" the younger girl asked excitedly, her eyes alighting in her own excitement. "My foolish brother has made off with the avatar. As I speak they are escaping to the West wall of Ba Sing Se."

Mai muttered a cold threat and forced the bed covers away from her.

"Do not allow him to fall in my hands because there will be nothing left of him to give to the Fire Lord." was her mildly calm reply.

Ty Lee frowned petulantly, "But Mai he's your boyfriend! And he's your brother Azula!"

Azula's hand tightened on the door knob at the girl's careless remarks. "Yes I believe we established that when Father first sent us to hunt the avatar and Zuko down." said Azula.

"I don't expect the Dai Li to be much help. Especially with Zuko against them." Said Azula.

"Whatever the cost we cannot let the avatar escape."

Sokka moaned as something jostled him painfully in his sleeping mat. His entire body ached as if someone had tampered with the joints of his bones. They rattled with each shake his body gave through the fever and he felt warm as if he lay on top of a roaring fire.

Warm hands touched his face and he pulled away from them. They were too warm. He wanted cold, anything cold.

Katara sighed, she let go of Sokka and turned away from him. There was nothing she could do for him except wait until they landed so she could get water to cool him down with.

"How is he doing Katara?" Aang asked. His whole body sat stiffly atop Appa's furry head.

"He's doing as is expected of him."

"How are you Katara?"

Zuko sighed irritated. This wasn't the time to be getting emotional. Right now they should be watching for Azula and her minions.

"Just keep it to yourself." said Toph, actually opening her eyes. Even though she was blind she took great comfort in closing her eyes as if it just proved she wasn't in the air. Her mouth was still muffled from Appa's fur and she swatted it away from her.

"They're always like this. Its best to let them get it out of their systems first before saying anything."

Zuko grimaced. But before he could speak Aang yelled out from the front. "We're almost to the wall. Everyone get to the sides -except for you Toph- and watch for anything!"

Toph muttered something under her breath but did as she was told. She crawled over to Sokka and latched onto his limp arm.

Zuko took to the left of Appa and stared grimly towards the wall of Ba Sing Se. Katara and Aang switched places with Katara taking the reins of Appa and Aang preparing his glider.

"What are you doing?" asked Zuko.

"I'm sure they know we've been coming so they're probably been waiting for us. I'm going to meet them head-on while Katara steers you in the other direction once I'm under way."

Katara shook her head sharply. "No Aang you can't do this! We need you more than the world needs us." she said.

Zuko would have liked to argue with her on that point but at the present moment it would have to do later. "Even if you don't like it Katara I'm still going."

"What if I do it?" asked Zuko suddenly. Katara whipped her head around and stared at him.

"What do you mean Zuko?"

"I mean what if I fly the glider and fight them instead of Aang?"

Aang shook his head. "I won't allow it. I'm the only one who can fight and fly at the same time and use their element!" he argued.

Zuko growled. "I can use fire and glide at the same time Aang."

"Even if you could what's the difference?" asked Katara, her eyes were trained up ahead as they neared the Ba Sing Se wall even closer.

"The difference is that its not Aang who will be captured and killed. Like you said Katara the world needs him more than me." The fire in Katara's eyes fell at his words. "That's not what I meant." she whispered.

"Even so its true. Besides I'm sure Azula or Father won't have me killed until they've gleaned me of information." said Zuko truthfully.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" yelled Toph. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was set in a hard thin line.

"Just give it to me and you guys fly away." said Zuko with his hand extended towards Aang.

Katara's mouth trembled as Aang hesitatingly handed his glider over to the exiled prince.

Zuko tucked the contraption underneath his arm before turning away from Aang.

"Prepare yourselves. I'm sure Azula has the Dai Li ready for us."

"Oh wonderful!" said Toph sarcastically.

In what little minutes he had Zuko prepared himself to meet his sister. Whether it was the demise of his life or it was the beginning of a tortured existence in the dungeons of the Fire Palace where his father's excellent torturers awaited him, he did not know.

But he would rather have his uncle proud of him that he had given the world one more chance at defeating his kingdom, his family. And what about Katara? He thought to himself dismally. To finally meet her under the most dire of situations and to grow under her ministrations only to be ripped apart. Was that what fate had in mind when it threw them together that fateful day?  
Zuko heaved a ragged a sigh as he saw the wall come into view.

On its wall stood the entire company of Dai Li. And in their ready palms were balls of flaming fire ready to devour their bodies.

Appa gave a bellow as he saw them. His body rippled with fear and Aang patted his back furiously to keep him calm.

Katara turned to Zuko and smiled fearfully at him. "I think its time to fly." she said, her voice caught as she gazed into Zuko's tortured eyes.

Zuko nodded sharply, he did not speak, not trusting his voice.

Opening the glider he peered over Appa's saddle.

"Just remember Zuko, when you fly don't veer sharply or you'll definitely fall!" said Aang.

Zuko nodded, his lips pursed as he second guessed his decision.

Standing up Zuko took a step back and opened the glider to its full extent. And without a glance to Katara or below to the ground Zuko took the plunge.

A scream lurched from Katara's throat. Her eyes widened in terror as Zuko fell. Aang held on tightly to the side of the saddle as he yelled to Zuko, telling him what to do. But it was pointless. Zuko could not hear him.

The Dai Li fired their first shot. The dirt ball covered in liquid fire soared through the air, missing its target by only a foot. But it was enough to singe Appa's snow white fur. And to wake Katara from her dazed terror.

Taking the reins once again Katara narrowed her eyes and snapped the two leather strings over Appa's forehead. She flicked them over his left eye, steering the flying bison to the left.

Zuko glared up at the retreating bison. "You made this look easier than it was!" he yelled, the sound being carried away by the rushing air blowing past his ear. He grasped the glider and forced it to open. The heavy currents around him made it difficult and it closed once more on him.

Zuko cursed. It wasn't supposed to be like this!

Zuko's breath caught in his throat as he saw the Dai Li throw their first attack. He watched it as it neared the bison and missed.

Clasping the glider in one hand Zuko let his left hand burst with flame. And with the other hand he flicked the glider hard and it opened, and stayed open. Giving a shout of victory Zuko let the flame in his right hand grow in size. Instantly the glider moved to the right.

A thought occurred to him as he flew up in the sky, towards the wall. He let the flame die and returned his hand to the glider. The glider immediately began to struggle and Zuko bit his lip in irritation.

Kicking the soles of his feet together they burst into the flame and the glider's flight smoothed out.

Sighing his relief Zuko forced the flame hotter and the glider burst forth in speed.

Now it was time for his plan. It had not been his intention that he return to them. That would only prove that he had failed his hurried plan. No, their only chance that they survive and make it out of Ba Sing Se and into safety outside of the walls was for him to not return at all.

And to do that he needed Azula to think she had captured the avatar.

Zuko tapped the glider affectionately. And that was where the glider came into the game. "I'll just have to make sure you get back to your proper owner when this is all done." he said to it. If there was a chance that it came to that, to see them again.

Gliding swiftly through the air he began a descend down as he caught the Dai Li's attention. He gave the bison one more glance. And saw Katara take the chance at freedom, for safety.

Turning his attention to the Dai Li he grinned at their ecstatic hustling. He watched as his sister came into view from her hiding place in one of the wall's many secret passages.

"Just who I was looking for."

Azula smiled evilly, her nails dug into the wall's rock hard surface and she turned to Mai. "Tell the Dai Li to begin attacking." Mai nodded, her face void of any emotion. And it irritated Azula immensely.

One of the Dai Li members began to form their ball of dirt and Azula swept back her hand and ignited it without a thought. Her eyes danced with excitement as the glider with her target neared.

"Ready on my word!" she yelled, her command echoed by Mai and that of the newest Dai Li leader.

"Fire!" she cried as she saw the glider dipped down as if the wind no longer carried it.

"Fire!" yelled the Dai Li leader, his face a torrent of sweat and grime.

Mai turned to her men and said "Get on with it."

They glanced at each other before putting their hands forward in a series of fast movements. Their ball of ignited flame and dirt soared through the air.

Zuko leaned heavily on the glider to guide it right as the fireball veered to him in an almost direct path.

He gripped the glider tightly as he felt the heat from the fireball. He glanced at the glider's wings to see if they had survived that close encounter. His heart gave a jolt as he saw a small patch of sky through the right wing.

Cursing he sped the glider even closer to the wall. He had to hang on only for a few minutes until Katara and the avatar made it over the wall.

Azula smiled happily as the glider began to make a rapid descent to earth. "Quick I want fifteen Dai Li on the ground waiting for him. Make sure you securely hold him when he touches ground!"

She waved Mai to follow them. Ty Lee pouted.  
"What about me Azula? What do you want me to do?" she asked, her pink aura turning gray. "You may go with them if you would like." said Azula, not paying the slightest attention to the younger girl.

Happily Ty Lee did as she was told.

Azula leaned over the wall in hopes of catching a better glimpse of the avatar.

But as the glider drew nearer the bison drew farther away. Taking a glance at them she noticed that one of the passengers aboard was looking towards them, her long braid whipping back and forth in the wind. Azula smiled. It would be wonderful to let the avatar's friends watch his demise.

Azula waited breathlessly until the avatar was only a smidgeon closer before she jumped over the wall and clasped her hands together forming blue static. It grew in size as she felt her propelled jump begin to be lagged down by gravity.

At the last possible second she withdrew the ball of lightning and sent it shooting in the sky towards the avatar. He had no chance of surviving this. There was no one to save him now!

As the lightning hit him a scream of victory tore from Azula's throat. She fell to the ground and felt pain as her bones broke. Before she blacked out she watched the avatar's bison fly over the wall. Its wail of terror reverberating through Azula. Its sound brought joy to her ears. And then it was black.

Mai watched the avatar drop from the sky. His rapid descent quickening her pace.

"Get ready for an attack!" she cried. The Dai Li ran past her, their hands spread out before them and in defense, ready for any movement.

Mai stepped back and heard the crash of the avatar's glider.

Victory!

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Much love.  
**


	11. Catastrophical Emotions

**A shout out to: Almighty Taco, AnnaAza, ArrayePL, Zutara4evr, and Jaggedlightninghasabazooka. The silent community, much love to you.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

The world hurt. It hurt so much. It was unbearable and yet palpable at the same time.

How could that be?

Zuko's entire body ached. It was one mass of incredible pain that numbed his mind, his thoughts from everything.

He struggled against the blackness. But he really did not want to. So he let it once more engulf him.

Princess Azula stood in front of the Dai Li, her body rigid, yet nimble, like a cougar's slinking body.

"Where is your commander?" she practically spat. Venom laced her words and they encompassed the men before her.

"Where is he!" cried Mai, for once her voice holding more than boredom. It shook with barely controlled anger.

The men responded to her. One came forward, his head bowed. He mumbled to her, which Azula took his lapel in her hand and made eye contact.

"You know something!" she said, "Tell me!"

"Please- I only know what I overheard," he whispered.

Azula stared at him, his eyes were pleading with her. She was not in the mood for this.

Letting him go she told Mai to deal with him and anyone else.

"Don't disturb me," she ordered.

Mai stared at her long and hard. She said nothing, but turned back to the bowing man.

Ty Lee stood off in the distance, watching her two friends.

"What's the matter?" she asked Mai.

"Nothing," scowled the older girl.

"But-"  
"Leave it, Ty Lee," ordered Mai. Ty Lee snatched her hand away from Mai's shoulder.  
"I was just trying to help," said the wounded girl.

"Well, don't."

Mai folded her arms and ignored the girl.

Ty Lee chewed her bottom lip, she didn't know what was the matter with Azula and Mai.  
They may not have captured the avatar. But they got second prize; Zuko.

Azula's father would reward her for capturing his estranged son.

Wouldn't he?

Azula felt her mind begin to churn. Her stomach responded in turn and Azula fell ill in the garden that once was the Earth Kingdom's king's private gardens.

Her stomach heaved and she was thankful no one was near to hear her in such a pitiful moment.

When at last her stomach emptied of all contents she wiped her mouth and washed it with the spring water trickling into the garden's small pond.

She did not know why she was like this. Her whole mind was in chaos and her body responded in such horrendous pace.

"This cannot happen any more!" she cried to herself.

Azula stood up, her resolve threatened by one person.

The one person lay on a dirt pallet, his eyes closed, his breathing harsh. His body shivered in the damp coldness of his cell.

Azula stared dispassionately at her brother before her. Any sympathy she had for him dwindle as he strengthened her unknowingly toward a goal nameless to him.

"Wake him up!" she cried, turning toward the Dai Li.

It was the same fellow that she had Mai dealt with. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Wake him up," she ordered.

"Milady, he's unconscious," said the man, "He cannot wake up, his body won't allow it."  
"Force him awake!" screamed Azula.

The Dai Li member flinched at her words.

He took Zuko's shoulders and shook them fiercely. Azula kicked her brother in the gut.  
"Wake up you useless thing!" she cried.

The Dai Li's hands shook with sympathy as he woke Zuko from his pain filled sleep.

Zuko groaned. Pain assaulted his body in tidal waves and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Oh, no you don't," sneered Azula. She took Zuko's hand and slammed her booted foot onto it. Zuko's eyes popped open and tears streaked from them.

The Dai Li member bit his own lip from speaking. It would only further Azula's rage, he knew, who would inflict more pain to Zuko's body, more than he could possibly endure.

"Wakey, wakey, Zuko," sang Azula, her eyes smoldered with fierce hate on her brother.

Zuko's eyes opened once more at her words.  
"That's better," she crooned. "I was afraid you weren't going to be awake for me."  
"What-" murmured Zuko through parched lips. "Do you want, Azula?"

Azula cocked her head and smiled. "What do I want?" she asked, repeating his question.

"What do I want?"  
She slammed her foot against his foot, her eyes now a raging fire.

"I want the avatar!"

Zuko choked, his eyes closing as waves of pain rolled over him. "Give him water," ordered Azula.

The Dai Li hesitated before doing as he was told.

"I want him so bad, and I want him now," she said quietly, lowering herself to be level with her brother's dilated eyes.

"Yes, don't we all?" he replied.  
Azula's eyes crackled at his reply. "Don't you dare get smart, brother," she said. "It wouldn't do well in your condition."

"I want the avatar and you're the only way I can get him."

"And how is that?"

The Dai Li member returned with water. He poured a small stream into Zuko's lifted head, making sure not to choke the wounded prince.

"Because you've become suddenly important to him," sneered Azula. "Through that Water Tribe girl."

Zuko glared. His pain contorted face mocked Azula.

"Perhaps I'm not," he murmured. Azula's cold heart stopped beating normally.

"What do you mean?" she practically screeched.

Zuko coughed, his body flinching in the aftermath of pain. His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

He went unconscious.

Azula's scream resounded in the cell. It was heard through the metal doors and throughout the dungeon.

Azula's mind was hazy once more. It could not settle on one subject, much less keep a single thread of sense in a thought.

Ty Lee held her hand as she settled into bed.  
"Azula, are you okay?' she whispered.

"Keep quiet you foolish girl," cried Azula, her body tensing up once more. Ty Lee soothed her quietly.

Mai watched them from the windowsill, her impassionate eyes staring dismally at them.

"Leave her be," she murmured to Ty Lee.

"But she's not feeling well," cried Ty Lee.

"Keep your voice down," hissed Mai.

But it was not necessary, Azula was asleep in whatever deranged world she now resided in.

"What's going on?" asked Ty Lee, her usual happiness replaced with trepidation.

"Nothing that wasn't expected," retorted Mai, remaining vague.

"Please, tell me, Mai!"

Mai glared.

"The Fire Lord sent a messenger to us stating that on return to the Fire Nation Zuko will be executed for crimes against the crown," she said.

"What?" exclaimed Ty Lee.

"It's not unexpected, he consorted with the avatar."

"There's no proof of that!"

"Dallying with the avatar's friend is consorting with the avatar."  
"But it wasn't the avatar himself, just the girl."

"The Fire Lord does not see it that way," murmured Mai, her tone now complacent.

"And so do you," retorted Ty Lee.

"And what of it?"

"Don't you have feelings toward him?"

"Not if it means death."

Ty Lee stared at her friend. Shocked by what she said.

"You're being silly," whispered Ty Lee.  
"How could you be so selfish and self-centered like that Mai!" cried Ty Lee, hysteria in her voice.

"He needs you now more than ever and you're just going to stand there watching him die until his body is in the ground cold and _lifeless_!"

Mai slapped her, hard.

Ty Lee whimpered, her hands covering her hurting cheek.  
"Watch your tongue," she hissed.

"I won't have it."

Mai watched Ty Lee run from the room, she heard the girls tears and felt it like knives plunging into her being.

"What've we become?" she whispered.

But no one answered the girl. She stood in the middle of the room, with a princess in horrendous trouble, quite alone with her morbid thoughts.

There was no one to help her.

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Much love.**


	12. Should Emotion be Involved?

**Much appreciation to: ArrayePL, Sokkantylee, Snoopygirl213, Danielle Maddie, Lady Krystalyn. And to the silent community, love ya'll.  
**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Katara stared blankly into the setting sun. Behind her was the camp she and the gang had set up an hour before. Her hair was loosened and hanging against her back. Her face scrunched up as the last rays of sunshine hit her in the face. She shivered.

But she did not see the setting sun, nor the shadows behind her. She saw only Zuko's body falling horribly to the earth in a bundle of wood and flesh. The sickening sight that came next was permanently engrained in her mind forever.

It took all her will power not to let the tears that burned in her eyes come down in a torrent. She felt so guilty, so guilty.

"Katara!" called Aang. "Sokka's got the food done. Well done."

"What's that supposed to mean?" cried Sokka, outraged, he thrust a hand made spatula from a rickety stick in Aang's face. "If you don't like the way I make our food you can make it from now on," he said.

Aang held his hands up, "No, I didn't mean it like that, Sokka." He pointed to the food. "It's just that the food is so well done, there is a thick crust on the food, see?" Sokka leaned forward. "Yeah, I do. That just means it's done even from the inside, out."

Sokka turned to Katara after smirking to Aang.

"Dinner's ready, Katara."

"I heard." Her abruptness rubbed Sokka the wrong way. "Not you too!" he cried. "I put effort into that food and you're all whining about it!"

"I'm not whining about it," said Toph. "Could you hand me a patty," she said. Sokka gave it to her. "Be careful, it's hot." he warned.

"No, duh. It's cold because of the fire." Said Toph.

Sokka leaned over her, "Just eat it, please." he said after a moment, he folded his arms and glared. Toph took a bite. "It's not bad." she said. Sokka smiled, and pointed his wooden spatula at Aang "See? what did I tell-"  
"But it could have been better without the thick crust." Sokka pouted.

Katara took her patty quietly, she bit into it, it tasted dry and flaky to her and it wouldn't go down without a sip of water her mouth was so dry.

As she ate, Sokka sat beside her and leaned in closely. "There was something you wanted to speak about earlier?" he asked her.

Katara set her food aside. "Yeah, there was." Toph and Aang quieted and sat closer.

"What are we going to do about Zuko?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to go after him or are we going to sit around and do nothing?" asked Katara.

"C'mon, Katara." said Sokka. "They're probably long gone now to the Fire Nation."

"But he's-"  
"he's what?" asked Toph. She stared at Katara with her blind eyes.

"He's a friend now, at least to me." she finished hurriedly when Sokka opened his mouth.

"Even then," reasoned Aang. "We just can't up and leave without having a strategic plan. I mean, I don't even know firebending and…"  
Aang stopped. "What's that look for?"

"We should go to the Fire Nation," she urged. "We could find a firebender for you and he would be able to help you. And as you train the rest of us could help find Zuko."  
"We know exactly where Zuko will be taken," said Sokka. "To the Fire Lord, with his father. So we don't need to find him at all."

Sokka stood up. He paused for a moment before continuing on. "Katara, I know Iroh did right by you, and perhaps even Zuko did too. But this doesn't mean we have to go save him. Didn't it occur to you that perhaps Zuko has been waiting to return home? I mean he's been speaking all about returning home with Aang ever since we first met him at home."

"He's changed." argued Katara.

"And this changes everything because he's done some good deeds for you?" asked Sokka. "C'mon Katara, be reasonable. I don't think Dad would want us to go off on some fools adventure for your boyfriend."  
Katara's hand made contact with Sokka's cheek. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Could have fooled me, Princess." Toph said. Katara glared. "Look whose talking."  
"Now what's that supposed to mean?" cried Toph, coming to her feet.  
"You know exactly what that is supposed to mean, Toph!" yelled Katara.

"Maybe I don't." said Toph.

"Then think for yourself!"

Aang put himself in-between the two girls. "Come on!" he said. "We shouldn't be fighting, not at a time like this."

He turned to Katara. "Do you really think we should go after Zuko?" he asked. Katara nodded. "What's in it for us?" said Sokka.

"I'm sure he'll come to our side."  
"Sure doesn't cut it." said Sokka. "But it beats maybe." cut in Toph.

"I don't know…"

Katara took Aang aside. "Aang, I've been with him for some time, I've seen a different side to him."

Aang nodded. "But is this really enough to go after him?" he asked. "What if the Fire Lord gets to him and he changes? What if something happens and it pushes him towards the Fire Nation again?"

Katara nodded. "But it's a risk we're going to have to take."

"I hate it when you do that." said Aang. "What?" asked Katara.

"Make it sound exciting and adventurous."

"It is going to be those," said Katara.

The girls were asleep when Sokka shoved Aang awake. "Aang?" he whispered quietly. Appa shifted in his sleep and the vibrations that followed his purring were like ripples in the earth.

"Aang!" said Sokka a bit louder than a whisper.

"What?" the younger boy murmured.

"Wake up, there's something I want to say to you."

"And you couldn't say it earlier? Before I was asleep?" asked Aang.

"Katara and Toph were up then."

This jarred Aang to full awareness.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should go after Zuko." said Sokka.

"Why the change in mind?"

Sokka looked at his sister, she lay curled up in a ball on the other side of the fire and she looked perfectly innocent.

"I think she's fallen for him, and I think Zuko knows this. Perhaps if she gets close enough we can get to the Fire Lord better. Maybe we can get the troops in a better and a more formidable way into the Fire Nation if in fact Zuko comes to our side."

"And if he doesn't?" asked Aang. "We'll just have to succeed, won't we?"

The next day the gang had their things packed and on Appa before the sun had even risen.

Toph pulled herself up to laid down flat on Appa's back. "Please let's get to ground as soon as we can." she said. "Toph, we haven't even taken off yet." said Katara.

"I know, but I'm already dreading the flight." the younger girl said.

"You're going to give yourself worry lines." said Katara.

"Oh, then my life would really be over." Katara glared. "No need to get so sarcastic."

"Really?" asked Toph. Katara said nothing.

"Are we ready?" asked Katara. Sokka pulled himself up. "I think we've gotten everything." he said.  
Aang looked back and Sokka gave the okay. "Yip yip!" he said. Appa took off into the air and the cool air had a certain bite to it.

Toph clung to Katara. "Please don't fly off." she said. "Why would I do that now? I've flown numerous times, why now?"

Toph punched Katara. "Just hold on will you?"

It felt good to be back with the gang, thought Katara. But a foreboding feeling over came Katara and she couldn't help but feel apprehensive of her insistent demand that they go after Zuko. She only hoped he would come, willingly.

The metal ship broke away from the harbor with a loud shrill note from the whistle, signaling its departure. Azula stood on the deck of the ship with her arms clasped behind her back.

Mai and Ty Lee stood beside her. "How is Zu-Zu?" Azula asked. "Doing well, Azula. He's finally starting to move an inch or two." said Ty Lee, her usual happy tone diminished.

"That's good. I had thought for a moment that I had actually crushed him." Azula laughed. "I wish I had, Father would have been far more pleased than he would be now."

Mai turned away. "Of course."

"It's good to be on our way home, isn't it girls?"

"Very good," said Ty Lee.

"Very good," repeated Mai tonelessly.

Zuko growled in pain as the ship rocked him back and forth. He was no longer being given medicine for the pain and he had thought his body hurt when he had been on it. But now it was a searing pain that gripped his body and mind in a vice-like grip.

"How much longer of this?" he asked himself. The sound of his voice surprised him; it was raspy and rough, from little use.

"Shut up!" yelled a guard from outside his cell.

"I wasn't talking to you, you fool." muttered Zuko.

"What did you say?" The door opened and the guard entered, he leaned over Zuko with a leer of a smile.

"I don't remember," said Zuko.

"Idiot," said the guard. "What did you say?"

"What did you think I said?" asked Zuko. His body convulsed in a cough and his body felt as if it were being torn in two.

"I'm not sure, how about you repeat it?"

"No."

A sharp kick hit Zuko in the side. "Tell me."

"No." another kick, this time to the side of Zuko's chest, closer to his neck.

"Tell me now," cried the guard.

"Make me." muttered Zuko.

And the guard growled with a smile. "As you wish." He kicked Zuko and he stomped at his hands and feet. The pain was so intense Zuko saw colors and his mind went numb.

"You're nothing but a lowly prince whose going to die when he arrives home. By his father's own hand."

The words should have meant something to Zuko. But he couldn't make himself to care. He was in too much pain to care what his father did right now.

**A/N**

**Please R&R.**


	13. Welcome Zuzu

Chapter Thirteen

Zuko breathed in deeply. Every bone in his body ached. He knew his ribs were broken. They pressed into his lungs and caused him to gasp for breath, more pain.

Pain. It meant he was alive.

He couldn't move from his place on the cold floor. He would, use his hands if he still had them, he couldn't feel them.

He opened his eyes to stare at the metal ceiling of the ship. He blinked to alleviate the blurriness. He let his head drop to the side, and saw the Fire Nation insignia.

_you're nothing but a lowly prince who's going to die at the hands of his father!_

Zuko hadn't realized what that guard had meant, let alone said when he was in that chaotic state of pain.

He did now.

The door opened with a sharp screech as metal scratched against metal.

"Ah, you're up."

Azula strolled into the cell and flicked the strand of hair framing her face. "A seat," she ordered.

A guard shouted down the hall.

Azula flicked her hair once more, this time her eyes narrowed.

Zuko blinked at the torches burning. The window the cell had was grimy, allowing no sun to enter. The torches were like a bright beacon to him.

When a seat had been retrieved Azula began what she had started.

"Welcome home to the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko," she said.

"I know it's not at all what you were expecting." Azula smiled her sharp canines showing.

"You expected to waltz into the other kingdoms, find the avatar who evaded you too easily," she smirked, "and come home and have Father fall on his knees and give you back your honor."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Shut up."  
Azula shrugged. "That's exactly what you were planning to do," she said. "Don't deny it. That's why Father sent me to find the avatar. He knows who is capable and who is not."  
Azula gave a pointed look.

"This is far too obvious, when Father sees his children he'll know that I am the one who is capable of controlling his empire while he is ruling the world. Not his scarred son, beaten by his own little sister."

"Congratulations," Zuko said through badgered lips.

"Thank you, dear Zuzu," Azula said. She laughed brightly. "It cheers me to know you see it like I do."

Zuko turned his head away from his sister.

Azula frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

Azula bit her lip. She flicked her hair with fingers that shook. She hated it when Zuko ignored her.

"Father will be having a celebration in honor of our return," she continued.

"All the officials and governors shall be there. Why, I think the man you offended will also be there, Zuzu."

Zuko closed his eyes. He didn't want to think of him, not now.

"It was Father I offended."  
Azula leaned back in her chair. "I suppose so, I mean you out right speak out against a very high official in Father's court. Father was right in punishing you in an Agni Kai."

Zuko said nothing.

Bored, Azula kicked her brother lightly in the ribs. Zuko coughed and clutched his belly.

Azula smiled. She liked the reaction she received.

"When we dock, you'll be carried down with me at your side. I can't have Father suspecting we're at odds. We are siblings."  
Rivals, they were to the cores of their beings. They both wanted one thing; power.

* * *

Zuko felt the ship dock in. It shuddered and squealed when it struck against the dock.

He heard shouting coming from the seamen. He knew his time was at hand.

Zuko was given bandages to his wounds. And a robe of the brightest red.

Azula waited for him. He was carried on a portable cot by two burly men. She was dressed impeccably, not a hair in place.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I've been waiting for this for four years," he murmured quietly. Azula frowned. She waved to the shouting people that framed the dock.

"Father will be pleased. For now."  
They made their way down the ramp, a procession of soldiers following them.

"Princess Azula!" they cried. "Long live the princess!"

Azula smiled and waved. Her face a mask of triumph.

"See how they adore me?" she asked.

"If only the knew the real you," Zuko replied, he turned to face her with a sad smile.

"If they really knew who ruled them."  
Azula glared. "Don't you dare say anything to Father, Zuko."

Zuko smiled. "I dare to say something."

"If you do I'll see to it that you never recover from your wounds."  
"You mean you'll kill me?"  
"No," she hissed. "I mean I'll make sure you're constantly in pain. Constantly watching your back."

"I'm used to that."

Azula dug her long nails into her palms. She wanted to scream at him to stop that stupid nonsense.

Down they progressed until Zuko and Azula could see the entourage that escorted their father.

Azula flicked her hair from her face. For once irritated by the small pieces that fell from her bun.

Their escort of soldiers began to fall back as they neared the Fire Lord. They bowed, one by one until the whole regiment was bent from the waist up.

The people screamed and waved their flags. They cried out endearments to Azula.

Zuko pushed himself to a sitting position. He wanted to see his father.

The Fire Lord stood tall in his high seat. He was covered in magnificent robes that descended from him in cascading torrents. The crown of royalty sat on his head, it gleamed in the sun light and sent a shiver down Zuko's back.

The Fire Lord stood up. He stretched out his arms and Azula kissed them.

"Welcome home, Azula," he said. His voice resonated throughout the courtyard. The people cheered hysterically.

"I am glad to have returned," she said, her eyes gleamed.

Fire Lord Ozai turned his attention away from Azula. She remained bowing, her eyes turned cold as she waited for her father to speak to Zuko.

"And you, Prince Zuko."

The soldiers came forward with Zuko. They set the cot down and Zuko pushed himself up.

"There's no need, Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked his father in the eyes. Zuko picked himself up, gritted his teeth to keep from gasping and slowly bowed.

"It's good to see you, Father."  
The crowd went quiet. They waited with baited breath. Waited for the Fire Lord to speak to his exiled son.

Fire Lord Ozai smiled at his son. He said in a quiet voice. "You're still stubborn. Iroh could not beat that out of you."  
"He tried," Zuko replied.

"I'm sure he did," the Fire Lord said.  
"Welcome home son."

"Thank you," Zuko whispered. Sweat poured down from his forehead, and blood from his bitten lip dripped down.

"Azula, take your brother into the palace. You should both rest. I shall see you when you are rested."

Azula grabbed Zuko by his arm and pulled him to her. He hissed at the quick movement.

She said nothing when their father deserted them in the courtyard. His entourage of officials left with him.

Azula could not help but feel as if her stupid, weak brother had somehow stilted her arrival home.

She watched him from the corner of her eye, like a predator would the prey. She would watch him.

For she hadn't broken him just yet.


	14. Make Known the Reunion of Now & Tomorrow

**Much appreciation to ArrayePL and SokkanTylee and to those who favorited and alerted this story thanks so much ^_^**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked. She was holding on tightly to Sokka's arms as Appa flew in the air. The blind Earthbender's nails dug into Sokka's skin.

When he tried to release her grip, she only tightened it. Sokka winced at the pain.

"Toph, will you please just let me go."

"Why?"  
"Because this is ridiculous."

Toph dug her nails even farther in. "Stop being a baby," she said.

Sokka's brow twitched. "Me? Stop being a baby?"

"Yeah, you," Toph replied. She glowered at Sokka.

Sokka pulled his arm experimentally. Toph pulled back.

"You're hurting me."  
"I thought you were a warrior?" Toph asked.

Sokka leaned his head back and let a big sigh escape past his lips. "This is ridiculous."

"Tell me about it."

Sokka, with his hands still in Toph's iron grasp, turned to face Aang who sat atop Appa's head. "Are we almost there?" he asked the avatar.

Aang shook his head. "I say another hour or so," he said.

"But you said-"  
"Sorry."  
Katara patted Sokka's shoulder. "It's fine, we're making better time than we thought."

"It could be better," he said.  
"And it could be worse," Toph replied.

Sokka's brow twitched again, this time repeatedly. "Coming from you, Toph, that's just sounds so pathetic."

"Shut it, Pony boy."

"Come on you two, quit it, already," Katara said. She flipped Momo onto his back and began to pet the animal.

"Sorry," Sokka said. "I'm tired of this flying." Toph's fingers tightened even more. "Make sure Appa doesn't hear that," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"What? You afraid he's going to-wah!"

Appa dipped down suddenly and the earth's surface rushed toward them. Toph screamed.

Sokka yelled, "Aang! Make Appa stop!"

And just like that, with a flick of the reins, Aang had Appa sailing smoothly one more. Except this time they were closer to the ground, above the treetops.

"What was that for?" Toph asked.

Aang rubbed the back of his head. His smile apologetic. "Apparently we're at our destination."

Katara sat up straight, her back rigid. "We're there already?" she asked.

"Yeah," Aang replied. He pointed to the Fire Nation ship in the harbor. "If that's your dad's ship then we're there."  
"And if it's an actual Fire Nation ship, then we're done for," Sokka said, a frown marring his features.

Appa landed gently on the ground, Toph was the first one down off his back. She touched the ground with a reverent touch. "I remember everytime how much I love ground," she said.

"You should bring it with you when we're flying maybe," Sokka said. He laughed. "Perhaps put some dirt in your pockets."

"Good idea, Sokka. I'll do that next time."

Sokka put his hands on his hips and leaned from side to side. "So far so good," he said. "If it were an enemy ship they probably would have brought the lit torches by now."  
Aang nodded. "Must be a good sign."

"But just to be sure, only Sokka and I are going to go," Katara said.

"Why can't I come?" Toph asked. "Because if anything should happen I'm holding you responsible."  
"But what if I'm not there?"  
"I'll still hold you responsible," Katara said. She was adamant on her decision.

Aang and Toph stationed themselves behind bushes as Appa hunkered down against the ground. There wasn't vegetation that was large enough to hide the massive animal.

* * *

Katara clutched at her mother's necklace in worried anticipation. She followed Sokka's long gated down the slope where the harbor was. The Fire Nation ship loomed in the distant like a gray cloud did in the sky.

"Do you think Dad's there?" she asked. Sokka looked behind him.

"Of course," he replied.

Katara nodded, though her anxiety did not lessen even after her brother's confident response.

The town that the harbor belong to was nothing short of special. It only had a few shops and the inhabitants were fishermen out in the sea catching their livelihood.

Sokka kept his boomerang out of sight as they neared the ship.

It looked to be a regular Fire Nation ship. The nation's insignia streaming as the wind blew against it.

However there was no one in sight. The deck was empty.

"Hello?" Sokka called out?  
Katara whirled on him. "What are you doing?" she asked frantically.

"Trying to get someone's attention," he said.

"Is anyone aboard?" he yelled.

"Who's calling?"

Sokka stepped backwards, Katara turned around as if to leave, her back gone rigid in preparation to run.

Did this person know the key question? Had Dad and his men been found out? Sokka gripped his hands into fists. "Travelers that have been following the arrow that leads to our destination."  
"And what destination is that?"  
"Peace," Katara replied. The two siblings leaned forward as the voice neared.

A tall, and quite heavyset man appeared on the landing strip.

"Pipsqueak!" Katara cried out in surprise. She ran to the man and hugged him.

Pipsqueak flung her around and she laughed. "It's so good to see you again!"

Sokka slapped Pipsqueak on the shoulder. They shook hands.

"Where is Aang?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sokka waved his arm. "Hopefully they can see us," he said.

By the time Aang and Toph arrived, Pipsqueak had shown Katara and Sokka down the flight of steps on the ship to the captain's quarters. "There is someone who wants to see you," he said.

"Dad?" Sokka asked.

Pipsqueak nodded.

Pipsqueak opened the door, beckoning the two siblings to enter. As they entered, the metal door slammed shut. And then Pipsqueak said, "Sorry."

"What?-"

"Well, if it isn't you two," a calm voice said.

Sokka's hand reached for his boomerang.

"I would do that," the voice said.  
"Come out," Sokka said. "So I can see you."  
"Pull your hand away from your weapon, boy."

Sokka grimaced, but did as was ordered. Katara kept her hands hidden in her cloak. She had vials of water ready at her disposal.  
"Show yourself."

"Don't you recognize me?"

Sokka blinked in the light. "Not if we can't see you," he said reasonably.

Katara gasped. "Dad?" she asked.

"Of course," their father said."Who else did you think you were going to see here?"  
Sokka loosened his stance. "We're on a Fire Nation ship, Dad."  
"Good point, son."

He grasped his son's shoulders and shook him. "Look at you!" Hakoda said.

"And for all the stars on this earth, you look like your mother, Katara."

He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "How I've missed you two," Hakoda whispered. Katara's throat tightened, words could not form, however much she wanted to say them.

"And where is the avatar?" he asked suddenly.  
"Probably talking with Pipsqueak."

Hakoda clasped one hand on his children's shoulders. "Are you ready for this assignment?" he asked.

"Sure," Sokka said. "We're all ready to put this war at an end."

"That's my boy," Hakoda beamed.

"We have to talk about the plan," Katara said.

"And we will. When everyone's rested up for their journey. Now go rest. We will discuss it over dinner. I think it's Bato's turn to cook," Hakoda said.  
"Bato's here?" Sokka asked.  
"Yes, we're all mostly here, from the Water tribe."  
The women back home would be so happy if they could here their loved ones were still alive.

* * *

Katara picked at her food. She couldn't believe that she was having these turbulent feelings inside of her. "What's the matter, Katara?" Hakoda asked.

Sokka and Toph were off with Pipsqueak. And Aang was feeding Appa his rations.  
"Nothing."  
"Liar," Hakoda said instantly.

"I am not."  
"I may have been gone for some years, Katara. But I still know my daughter and how she is."

Katara looked away from her dad. "I just want to talk about the invasion."

"Anything in particular, the setup? The tasks?"  
"Will we kill the royal family?"

Hakoda's eyes turned bright with fire. "The Fire Lord must be held responsible for what he's done."

"What about his children?"  
Hakoda shrugged. "If they get in our way, you should not hesitate in killing them. It is for the betterment of our world."

Katara picked at her food once more. The burden she felt only grew bigger at her dad's reply.

Zuko had never said it, that he wanted to be free from his horrible life of hostility and pain. But she had been so sure that he wanted to be away from that. To be better.

She hoped within herself that when she made herself known to Zuko in the heat of battle, that he would not make her decide whether he lived or died.

**A/N**

**As I always say, please R&R and I will be ever so grateful. ^_^**


	15. Be Sure to Tell Katara

**So much appreciation goes out to reviewers: Jaggedlightning has a bazooka, Kiren, Journeyrocks13, Shadowentity, and ArrayPl, thanks!**

**And to all those silent readers who favorited, and alerted, thanks so much ^_^**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Sokka waved his hand to get Aang's attention.

"Hey, Aang! Will you hand me those swords?" Sokka yelled.

"Oh, right!" Aang yelled back. He jumped down from Appa's back. The bundle of swords, with their sheathes were held up by a gust of wind, Aang's hands moved eloquently and the wind and swords followed his movements.

"And they call me lazy," Sokka said, he glowered and grabbed the swords before they fell to the ground.

Hakoda laughed, "Now, don't be jealous, Sokka," he said.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "There's nothing to be jealous of, especially when you're bald and control wind."  
"Hey!" Aang yelled. "That's not funny."  
Sokka sighed, "I was just joking, Aang, we've been through this before."

Sokka rifled through the swords, organizing them, testing their deftness.

"What happened while I was gone, Sokka?" Hakoda asked quietly.

Sokka's hands stilled on top of a sword. He frowned, and then continued with his task, "What do you mean, Dad?"

"How did you guys get all the way here?"

"Katara found the avatar and then we just followed after him, easy as that."

Hakoda laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "What's wrong with Katara, that's what I want to know," he said.

"It's just been difficult for her is all," Sokka said, "you know how she gets, all protective and likes things planned out, which usually never happens with me and Aang around."

Hakoda smiled, "I'm sure."

Sokka glowered, he sighed then. "She's had it rough, and it didn't help that she got involved with the banished prince-"  
"What do you mean involved, Sokka?" Hakoda's tone went dangerously calm.

Sokka swallowed, "He got sick, real sick, something about a fever that only happens to Firebenders, and his uncle came to Katara, she's a good healer, and she helped him."

Sokka knew he wasn't making things easier as his dad's face went pale.

"She just helped him?"  
"I think it was more out of pity to the uncle than to Prince Zuko," Sokka said, honestly he believed that, but it changed later for Katara, and then for Zuko.

"So that is why she's so upset about the royal family," Hakoda murmured, more to himself.

"She's gotten to know him," Sokka said.

Hakoda grimaced, "This complicates things."  
"By a whole lot," Sokka said. He finished his organizing and stared at his dad.

He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it promptly. Sokka raised his head higher and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell something?" he asked his dad.

Hakoda frowned, "I don't."

Sokka sniffed again, "Smells like-"  
"Fire Nation ship sighted!" yelled Pipsqueak.

Quick as only an experienced warrior could be, Hakoda was on his feet and running towards the man. Sokka skipped stairs to keep up with his dad.

"Where?" He said hurriedly. Pipsqueak pointed eastward.

"There, just in the distance," he said.

Sokka frowned, "I don't see them," he said.

"They're coming," Hakoda said. "Get everyone prepared, Pipsqueak," he turned to Sokka, "You hide the avatar and your sister," he said.

"But-"  
"Now, Sokka, that's an order," Hakoda said firmly.  
"Yes, sir."

The younger man jumped down the flight of stairs, now he had to get two stubborn people to listen to him. And they called him stubborn.

* * *

Katara frowned as she felt the ship move in a different direction as if being steered that way.

"Did you feel that, Toph?" Katara asked.

"Oh, yeah-" The Earthbender said. "I felt that one."  
"Are you feeling sick again?" Katara touched Toph's forehead with a cool hand.

"Yeah, you're starting to feel warm," Katara said.

"You should lay down, Toph, here, take my hand."  
Toph grabbed the girl's hand and Katara felt her fingers being crushed in the younger girl's firm grip.  
"Now lead me," Toph said.

"You don't have to be so bossy," Katara said stiffly.

"You're always bossy," Toph replied.

"Katara!"

"Over here, Sokka," Katara replied. She continued to walk toward Toph's room.

"There's an enemy ship coming toward us, Dad wants you and Aang to be in hiding," Sokka yelled down.

"Me and Aang? Why!"

"His orders, plus in case anyone gets hurt, you'll be needed."  
Katara grimaced, "Should've known he would say that," she said.

"Got to hand it to him, when Sokka makes sense, he makes sense."

"This is ridiculous, can you find your way?" Katara asked.

"Of course I can, I'm only blind but I've got hands and feet-" The ship dipped low and Toph gasped.  
"Can you still do it?"  
"I'm pretty sure-" though Toph didn't sound to certain.

"Never mind, follow me."  
The two girls hurried as quickly as they could, without hurting Toph in the process, to the first deck. The men were already preparing for the attack, Pipsqueak at the wheel while Hakoda and Soka were grabbing their weapons.

"Where's the ship?" Katara called.

Toph pointed. "The vibrations say over there," she said.

Katara turned her head and grimaced. "How long have they've been following us?"

"I would have noticed if they were," Toph said. "They must have just come upon us."

"I told you to stay down!" Sokka yelled. He waved his sword around in anger.

"Like I'm actually going to stay down there while everyone else is fighting!" Katare replied.

"Aang isn't allowed to fight either!"  
"And he's right there!" Katara pointed to Aang.

"Ah, come on!" Sokka yelled. "You're telling Dad that I told you both to stay down there."

"That's fine! Now watch your back!" Katara yelled.

"Wha-" Sokka turned and his mouth dropped open. In front of him was a large sea creature.

"Could this day get any worse?" he asked it.

The sea creature opened its jaws and screeched. "Apparently it can," he said.

The sea creature's tail rose from the sea and dropped on top of the deck beside Sokka who narrowly missed being hit.

"Come on!" he said.

The enemy ship closed in on them, their weapons ready and aimed at them.

Hakoda yelled out for everyone to brace themselves.

He grabbed Katara and they both dropped to the ground as the enemy fired their first rounds.

"Attack!" Hakoda yelled.

Katara stood up, her hands outstretched. In a few swift movements she had a wall of water cascading above them.

On the other side, the shots fired hit the wall and raced through the wall of water. With a flick of her wrist, Katara had the water turned to ice, the shots inside of it.

Hakoda breathed in deeply, "Nice job, Katara," he said.

Katara turned her head, "Thanks."

She lowered her hands and the wall tumbled down.

Sokka raised his hands and glared at Katara, "Put it back up!" He gestured the Waterbending movements, "Put it back up!"

"Sokka watch out!" Toph yelled.

But it was too late, the sea creature's tail swept Sokka overboard and he was gone into the rushing waters below.

The shouts from the other shop signaled another round of shots and Katara prepared another wall of water, as the water rose, so did Sokka.

His eyes bulging he pointed to his nose and then did a slicing movement with his hand over his throat. Katara and Hakoda stared.

"Drop it down, Katara! They're going to fire."

Katara lowered her hands down quickly and Sokka shook his face, he tried swimming to the ship but the wall of water tumbled down once more.

Black smoke littered the ship's deck. Toph coughed and fell to her hands and knees to crawl over to Katara and Hakoda.

"I can't take much more of this!" she yelled in Katara's ear. Katara grimaced.

"I'll finish them off," she said.  
"Aang where are you?"

"Over here," Aang replied somewhere to her left. Her eyes stung with the black smoke.

"Start stabbing the bottom of the ship with icicles, Aang."  
"All right," he said.

Katara rose to her feet, and took in a deep breath. She hoped Sokka was out of the way,

"Be wary of Sokka, he's down there somewhere," she said.

She pulled in her elbows and outstretched her palms toward the enemy ship.

"One, two and three!"  
A loud cracking noise splintered the air and Pipsqueak gave a whoop of joy.

"Get at them!" he yelled.

"Careful of Sokka!" Hakoda reminded them.

"It's all right, we're finished now."

Katara lowered her arms and breathed in deeply one more.

"Toph can you sense Sokka?"  
"No."  
"What!" Katara crawled over to the edge of the ship and yelled down, "Sokka!"

There was no answer.

"Sokka!" Toph yelled. Again no answer.

"Please be alive!"

A scream echoed through the air. Aang looked up and twirled his glider and the smoke disappeared.

He moved out of the way before an object could fall on him.

Sokka landed ungracefully and in a heap on the metal deck. He groaned and did not get up.

"Sokka! You're alive!"  
"For sure," he muttered.

Katara hugged him. "I'm so glad."  
"Your icicles almost got me," he said with a glower.

"Sorry, we tried being careful."  
"Let's just get going, please," he said. "I want to get on land, without no ships and no sea creatures that want to drag you down."

Hakoda rose up, "Yeah, we better, they'll be calling for back up soon, and who knows how many are in this area alone."  
Hakoda pointed to Katara and Aang, "You two fix the gaps on the side of the ship, we'll need it running smoothly if we want to make it to the Fire Nation in time for the attack."

Aang and Katara nodded.

* * *

It took them over a day to repair the ship. And by then they had floated away from the battlefield, leaving the enemy men stranded on their sinking ship.

"Any day now," Hakoda said, "And we'll be seeing Fire Nation land."

The group stared at him in somber apprehension. "Rest up," Hakoda said. "I want you all rested and ready to fight at any moment's notice."

The group dismantled but Hakoda asked Katara to stay, "Yeah?" she asked.  
"You did good," Hakoda said. "Really good, Katara. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad," she replied. "That means a lot."

**A/N:** **As always, please R&R! ^_^**


	16. Healing Can Be Tainted

**Much thanks to: ArrayePL, ShadowEntity, Jaggedlightning has a bazooka, Turtletoter, Journeyrocks13, Yerstan45, Joshen94, Laser Lance 720, Inkwoven.**

**And to all the new subscribers and the tons of people who favorited this story thanks ^_^**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Land is something to be very grateful for," Sokka said. He lifted up Toph and dropped her on the beach.

"You guys finally know that?" Toph asked. She laid on her belly and smelled the moist sand. "It's heavenly."

"Yeah, sure it is," Sokka said. He rummaged through the many items in the boat, dropping them one by one next to Toph. "Here, make yourself useful and carry these up to the camp."

Toph grumbled. But did as she should. She carried the items all the while digging her toes into the sand. She would need a bath later tonight, on Katara's command.

Sokka jumped out of the boat and made a splash in the water. He hurried out of the water as quickly as he could. That stinking sea creature had followed them even after they had fixed the boat. Aang joked that it had grown attached to Sokka so eagerly after a few minutes of getting to know each other.

"Sokka!"

He turned around, only to be embraced by strong arms. "A very long time no see," the man said.

"Bato!" Sokka cried. He gripped the man in an even tighter embrace. "Does Dad know you're in this group?"

"He's the one that sent me here," Bato replied. His gaunt face belied the strongness in his arms as he looked down on Sokka. But the glitter in his eyes made Sokka grin.

"Let's go up, Sokka, Katara's been making some food, and it smells a lot better than the stuff I've concocted."

"I'm sure it does," Sokka replied. "But Katara's food used to be not so good either."

Bato's shoulders shook. "Cooking is just another thing that needs to be perfected."

"Come on, then, let's get that food. I see that something is cooking fiercely now. The smoke is billowing."

Azula played with the ends of her hair demurely as she stood in front of her vanity. She watched out of the mirror, her friends; Mai and Ty Lee. "Why so quiet?" she asked them.

Ty Lee fidgeted in her seat. "No reason at all," she said. She smiled, no, it was more like a beam of white teeth.

Mai rolled her eyes and shifted her arms into a folded position. "This is so boring," she said.

"Now, now," Azula said through gritted teeth. "I'm sure Daddy has something up his sleeve, or else he wouldn't have called for a meeting."

"But we're not invited, Azula, remember?" Mai said. She leaned her head back on the sofa and sighed heavily. "When is Zuko supposed to get better?"

Azula's eyes sharpened to slits. "The physician is doing all he can to procure good health in Zuko. But those things take time."

Mai's eyes found Ty Lee's own. She said nothing, though her eyes said everything for her.

Azula gripped the edge of the vanity tightly. She could feel the ominous presence of her friends, if they could now be called that, wary, guarded, feelings. There was no need to hide their eyes from her she knew they were there. She had been sensing them for some time.

It was all a matter of time before they did something to betray her. Azula's heart sped up at the thought. She should be careful from now on, moving her plans carefully around those two insolent girls.

And Zuko, something was….different about him. She couldn't rest a finger on it, but it was there evermore.

Whatever it may be, perhaps Uncle would know of it.

She smiled then. "Girls, leave me," she said.

Mai raised her head from the sofa. "Whatever for?" she asked.

"Because I told you so," Azula snapped. How insolent could they be? She told them to go and they should, no questions asked.

Ty Lee came to, with a smile on her face. "Goodbye then, Azula. We'll see you later, right?"

"Of course," Azula said. She eyed Mai. "Goodbye Mai."

"See you later, Azula," the quiet voiced girl replied.

When the door closed, Azula slammed her fist into the vanity's smooth top. "What is wrong with them!"

The guards in the room hastened to her side. "Is something the matter, princess?" they asked.

"Take me to the prison," she commanded. They stepped back- "Now!"

The prison was dark and quite lonesome to Azula. The prisoners bemoaned their musings and hardships, though for what Azula did not know. They were fed, watered, and given shelter. Her own brother had been given worse consequences than this. They should be grateful.

"Where is the General?" she asked the captain of the guards.

He bowed. "This way, princess," he said. He led her down the long corridor, filled with doors and bars containing prisoners. She said naught a word to them or to the captain until they reached their destination.

"Leave us," Azula said.

"But-"

"Now."

The captain bowed once more. His face contorted in the flickering light of a torch. "Very well, princess."

In an instant he was gone. Azula frowned. There were no noises coming from this cell. "Uncle?" she called imperiously. She played with the ends of her hair.

"Azula, is that you?"

"Yes, Uncle it is."

"Won't you come in?"

Azula cursed herself. She hadn't thought to get the keys. Her guardians would berate her for not thinking things through. She held herself stiffly.

"No, I will not come in."

She couldn't.

She looked through the window then. Her uncle lay on the dirtied cot, with his gray hair in straggly strands. "You look a mess, Uncle."

"I am sure you look beautiful," Uncle Iroh said.

Azula blew away the strands of hair from her face. "Of course, Uncle, I do."

They basked in silence for a few moments. Azula held herself stiffly, in front of the window.

"What do you want, Azula?"

"I want answers."

"Then ask the questions, you know what to do, Azula."

Azula's mouth turned downwards. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, prisoner."

Iroh did not respond. Azula shifted in her position outside the door. "It is about Zuzu," she said. "I want to know why he is…different."

"Different? How?"

"I don't know," Azula said. She took a strand of hair and tugged on it. "He is different, and you will tell me why."

"Circumstances change people, Azula."  
"And what circumstances has changed Zuzu enough to be different?"

"Searching for the avatar, traveling the world with me," Iroh laughed. "And you, Azula."

Azula held still. "I do not know what you mean? How could we change Zuko?"

"By what you did to him, and vice versa."

"Zuko has done nothing to change me," Azula snapped. "He went too soft and Dad punished him for it."

"He grew a conscience, Azula. And he acted on it."

"Is that why-" Azula's mind went momentarily blank in surprise. Then she laughed. And laughed. "He's in cohorts with the avatar!"

"No!" Iroh cried. "He is not."

"He must," Azula persisted. "How else would he change so much? That stupid Waterbender must have done something with her powers. And that trick of deceiving Mai and I by using the avatar's glider. He must be."

"Don't do this," Iroh said.

"I'm doing Daddy a favor," Azula said. "I'll beat Zuko at his own game."

Iroh called out for her to stop. She told the captain on her way out to not feed the prisoner until the next evening meal.

Azula did not care if Zuko was asleep or not. She needed to see him.

He was in bed, wrapped in cloths when she found him. Awake.

"How are you feeling, Zuzu?" she cooed.

"Better, thanks," Zuko replied. He shifted in his bed to get a more comfortable position.

"I bet those wounds really hurt," Azula said. She sat down on the bed next to Zuko.

"They do."

Azula did not like his flat tone. He wasn't asking her why she was here. How rude.

"I went to see Uncle this evening."

Zuko's eyes snapped to attention. "How did you get Uncle to come home?"

"I didn't," Azula said. "The Dai Lee arrested him for treason against the crown, as you should have been too, cohorting with the avatar."

Zuko stiffened. "I did no such thing."

"Oh, but you did. How then could you have gotten the avatar's own glider from him? Unless it was given to you," Azula said. "I'm sure that Waterbender girl has been thinking of some way to get you into their claws."

Zuko's jaw tightened. "It's a good thing I caught you in time," Azula said. Her eyes dangerously glittering. "Who knows, you might have been tainted."

"Thanks, Azula," Zuko ground out. He stared her down. "Please leave me."

Azula kissed Zuko on the cheek, and then slapped him playfully. "Goodnight, Zuzu, you need healing."

* * *

The night guard could barely keep his eyes open as he stood watch. His hooded eyes did not focus as he started to fall asleep. That was until his fellow companion kicked him in the shin. "Keep watch!" he said.

The guard glared at his friend. "I was-"

No you weren't. Now get back to watching."

The guard sighed as he shifted into a harder position, to keep himself from going back to sleep. "Nothing ever happens," he said.

"Of course nothing happens, that's why we're here-safe."

They stood in silence. Every once in a while a guard below the tower would yell out at another captain or civilian. This town was a few miles away from the sea. Yet surprisingly, ships rarely passed here.

The guard frowned. "Do you see that?" he asked.

"See what?"

"It looks like-smoke?"

The other man leaned forward. He used his telescope to see. "There's a ship in the harbor," he said.

The guard breathed in deeply. "Call the commander," he said. The man dropped the telescope into the guard's hand and ran down the stairs. Whoever the intruder was, they were about to find out.

**A/N**

**Please R&R. Much love goes out to you. **


	17. All the Way

**Thanks to Jagged Lightning has a Bazooka, ArrayePL, Journeyrocks13, for reviewing. And to the large majority who favorited and alerted, thanks ^_^**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Zuko stared into the large, roaring fire. The room had become too warm for even a Firebender. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he laid in bed.

His wounds were healing nicely. Days filled with everyone to care for him and good food made quick work of the body.

But his soul seemed damage beyond repair.

Something burdened the once banished prince. He shifted to his side, wary of the pain it would cause in his side as he did so. He winced when a shot of pain went through his flesh. But he gritted his teeth to hold back the curse he wanted to utter.

Had it been destiny that brought him home? His purpose to be here seemed vague. Fire Lord Ozai did not send for him, his sister came to him to taunt him of certain things.

His eyes narrowed. Did Azula suspect something of him for the Waterbender?

Certain feelings perhaps?

Zuko let the curse leave his lips. He leaned deeper into the bed, and the shot of pain intensified. The pain was a reality-those certain stirrings, feelings were incomprehensible.

It was time for him to rise up above the mess he created. And do something. He couldn't stand it just sitting here doing nothing.

He had to know what Azula was planning. And that thought brought back Fire Lord Ozai to his mind. Zuko knew his father only allowed him here because of his wounds. Soon Fire Lord Ozai would test Zuko. How, Zuko wasn't sure. And he didn't care to know either.

But testing him Fire Lord Ozai would certainly do.

Zuko called for a servant to his bed. The servant bowed, lowering his body to the floor.

"Dress me," Zuko commanded. His voice rasped against a dry throat. The servant gave him a glass of water that Zuko drank with fervor.

When it came time for the servant to dress Zuko's hair, the now returned prince ordered him to leave the fire emblem crown out of his hair. There was too much tension for him to wear it just yet-and the audacity to wear it would only further endeavor people to certain means of harsh acts.

It was strange to be in a uniform once more. The familiar tight collar of his straight jacket he remembered all too much. But knowing he cut a nice profile made his lips quirk. He liked that part more.

"Prince Zuko!"

That voice made Zuko turned around. Ty Lee ambled toward him, her ponytail flicked back and forth as she came forward.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Ty Lee asked hurriedly-with a smile still on her face. Her easy going manner set Zuko at ease. He smiled small at her.

The smile surprised Ty Lee-he never smiled like that.

She clasped her hands behind her back. "Well, where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't know," Zuko replied. And that wasn't a lie. He didn't know how he was going to go about all this business of finding out why his sister was out to get him.

"Then why are you dressed so nicely?"

"Because-" Zuko replied. He could have rolled his eyes. Another reason he didn't know about. "Just because," he finished.

Ty Lee's smile slowly fell from her lips. She studied Zuko. He stiffened at her obvious behavior. "What are you doing?"

"You're much different than you used to be," Ty Lee said. She turned around and put her arm through Zuko's. "Very different. It's no wonder Azula's not been trying to figure that out about you."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. "Why would she be doing that?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "I have no idea-you're kind of easy to understand. Maybe you know what she's trying to do with you."

"I just said I didn't, Ty Lee," Zuko said exasperated. He began to walk away-his gait tense.

"Sure," Ty Lee consented. "But you could be lying."

"And I thought you said I was easy to understand."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "Yes, but that doesn't mean there can't be surprises every once in a great while."

Zuko continued to walk away. Ty Lee still followed him. He ignored her the rest of the way to his destination. Which he did not know where he was going.

"Ty Lee, if Azula wants to figure me out why doesn't she come to me and ask?" Zuko asked suddenly.

Ty Lee paused in her incessant talking. "You know the answer to that-Azula likes to figure things out on her own. She likes to enjoy the chase."

"And chasing is completely unnecessary in a lot of things," Zuko muttered. "Trust me, I would know."

"Sure-going after the avatar, his friends," Ty Lee replied. She shrugged her shoulders. "Which reminds me-did you know that General Iroh is here? I mean he's in prison-but he's here-so to speak." Ty Lee winced at her choice of words.

"Azula told me," Zuko replied. "She enjoyed doing so immensely."

Ty Lee grimaced. "She's been enjoying that more-torturing people and enjoying their pain. It's why you were in the cell on the ship for so long. I don't think your dad appreciated it at all."

Zuko shuddered. "I'm sorry," Ty Lee gushed. "I shouldn't have said that. Too many painful-ah, memories for you, I'm sure."

"It's all right," Zuko said. He sighed.

"Where's Mai?"

Ty Lee stopped her stuttering. "She's in the library-I think."

"Take me there."

Ty Lee didn't say anything. She just started walking. Zuko followed her quickly-his strides keeping up with Ty Lee's flowy gait.

Zuko didn't remember the way to the library-it hadn't been much his favorite place to be during his time before the banishment.

It was large-much larger than he remembered. And there were crowds of scribes writing quietly at their tables.

Ty Lee passed them before they had the chance to bow. Zuko couldn't care less if they bowed to him. He needed to see Mai. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to. But something felt like he should. Uncle Iroh had indoctrinated him a bit if he was thinking like that. He straightened his shoulders when Ty Lee stopped suddenly.

"Mai? You're still here?" Ty Lee asked.

"Of course," Mai's familiar voice said. Zuko had missed it. But not nearly as much as he thought he would. A bit of disappointed went through him. He had liked Mai a lot-and she had liked him too.

"You have a visitor, Mai."

"Who?" Mai asked.

"Me."

Mai stood up from her table when she saw Zuko. Her eyes narrowed she raised her arms so that they folded over her chest. "What are you doing up?" she asked. "You're ill. You need rest."

"You still care for me? Even after my banishment?"

Mai scowled. "Of course I don't care for you anymore. That would be stupid. Too many risks involved-especially here."

Zuko matched her scowl. "That easy?"

"Yeah, that easy."

Ty Lee pursed her lips. "I thought you weren't going to do this, Mai," she said.

"Under the circumstances it's perfectly logical," Mai intoned. She harried a glance at Ty Lee before returning her attention to Zuko.

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't know," Zuko replied honestly. "I'm sorting things through."

"And you thought that I could help you sort things through-bring back things to order? To what they used to be?"

"No!" Zuko replied. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up.

Mai sighed. "Come back later when you have something more important to talk about than this stupid conversation." Mai sat back down at her table, her back straight. She did not say another word.

Zuko pointed a finger at Mai. Ty Lee looked from her friend to the returned prince until she stopped at the prince once more.

"That's annoying," he said finally.

"Sure it is," Mai replied.

And with that Zuko left them. They could hear his stomps from across the library.

Ty Lee sighed heavily. "Why did you do that, Mai?"

"I don't know," Mai replied quietly. She turned her head to face her friend. "I don't know."

"He upset you?"

"Very much," Mai replied. She cupped her chin, her face void of all emotion. Then a flicker of emotion passed through her eyes. Ty Lee wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been looking for it.

"You can't seriously be leaving him alone here-you know Azula's up to something."

"I'll think of something to let him know."

"He already does," Ty Lee replied.

"What? That's not possible, he hasn't seen Azula at all."

Ty Lee sat down at the table. "She's been visiting him. Taunting him a lot it would seem. He was tense when I found him."

"Then that leaves us no choice doesn't it," Mai said. "Azula's keeping her Dai Lei on us all the time. We'll have to make sure Zuko doesn't know we're on his side-for the sake of our families, right, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee nodded. "Right. But can I be nice to him?" she asked. "I don't like to be the persona of anger and hardship all the time in his presence."

"If you were to show that side it would be completely out of character, Ty Lee," Mai said. She rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

"So be yourself-just don't say anything stupid."

Ty Lee looked hurt. But then she got over it quickly-she was like that. It aggravated Mai.

She had more important things to do now. "Why don't you go now, Ty Lee. I want to read now."

"Okay," Ty Lee said. She ran down the aisles- a few of the scribes yelled at her.

"It's a library!" Ty Lee called out to them.

Mai sighed once more. "Annoying," she muttered.

When the noise had quieted down, Mai returned to her book. It was a map. A book of maps. She studied them with an intent eye.

It was a map of the Fire Nation Kingdom. But it's the wielder of the pen that drew it had not been a Firebender-but an Earthbender. In the beginning of the war a hundred years ago it had been confiscated. But there were more like these. And no foreigner had ever laid eyes on the Fire Nation Kingdom in that period of time, a hundred years.

Which meant maps like these were being used by the rebellion.

The avatar's followers had maps like these. If she was going to help Zuko in whatever he so desired-even if that meant betraying her country, she would do it the right way-all the way.


	18. And They're Off

**Many thanks to Journeyrocks13, ShadowEntity, ArrayePL, and NollasaBlack!**

**And to my silent readers who subscribed and favorite this story I'm so glad it's going to be in your favorites list and in your emails soon ^_^**

**I've reached 100 (and 4) reviews :D I feel so happy. I honestly did not think I would get this many. And it has spurred me on to write more and more of this story. :)**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Katara's heart pounded in her chest. And if it weren't for Sokka she would have been on the ground in hysterics. There was so much blood everywhere. She couldn't stop it.

Hakoda grimaced when she applied pressure to his wounds.

"Where in all the Spirits surrounding us did they come from?" Bato hissed. Wrapped in gauze he made a haunting figure.

"Those were guards," Sokka replied. "There must have been a fortress somewhere-and they had good equipment for them to see us at the beach. And that has woods and stone to hide in."

Hakoda let a breath come out in a long, harried hiss. Katara smoothed the hair away from his forehead. "I'm sorry," she said. "I have to do this."

Hakoda nodded sharply. And Katara returned to the task. Her hands were covered in water. And she pressed it onto her father's bare chest. The water mixed with the blood seeping out of his wound.

Katara didn't want to voice her fears. But she wished she could tell them how seriously Hakoda was hurt. She felt light-headed when she realized how big the metal lodged in his belly was.

Sokka turned his head away at the sight of more blood oozing out. His sister's hands became dirtied with it. He swallowed harshly, fighting back the vomit.

Hakoda breathed in deeply when Katara pierced the wound with the water. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

Bato gripped his hand as the pain intensified. Katara whimpered, "I'm sorry, Dad," she said.

Hakoda tried to smile to reassure. But the pain was too much.

When it was all finished, and the bloodied metal piece thrown away from the small group of Waterbenders, Katara wrapped Hakoda up tight in gauze. Her fingers shook as she did so. And her mind felt woozy. She had to finish this first before she went to sleep. This healing power was still so new to her. It took more energy out of her than it should. But she would learn to harness it.

Hakoda was asleep before Katara was. She lay next to him, monitoring him as her eyes slowly closed on her. She didn't wan to be faraway from him.

It was in the middle of the night when Katara awoke. Something felt strange. She narrowed her eyes in the penetrating darkness-the fire cast mocking shadows to obscure what could be there.

She saw nothing. Relieved, but still wary Katara turned to her father. He was still sleeping.

"Katara," Sokka said.

She moved out of her sleeping bag and towards her brother. "What are you doing awake?" he asked her.

"The same for you, Sokka."

Sokka frowned. "That's not important. You're the one who needs it."

He pulled his sister toward him and wrapped her in a blanket. "How's Dad doing?"

"He's still sleeping," Katara replied. "I hope the metal hasn't done any damage inside that I couldn't see."

Sokka nodded. "Bato and I have been talking," he said.

Katare knew there had to be a reason he was awake. He must have thought he could talk to her without repercussions when she woke to check on Hakoda.

"About what, Sokka?"

"About leaving the group," Sokka replied. "Dad and Bato are waiting for reinforcements to come. We think that if we hid Aang well enough we could get ahead of them."

"Ahead? Why? Wouldn't it be better to stay with the group?"

"No. This attack is the reason we should go. They'll be suspected of some sort of organization activities. And it'll be a matter of time before they realize just what they're doing here."

His logic made sense. But what about Hakoda? "Dad's sick. We-I can't just leave him."

"Bato knows what to do. They're all warriors, Katara. They know how to sew a wound and make a poultice."

"Where would we go then?" Katara asked. "We would need clothing. Aang's the only one here that knows the Fire Nation culture at all."

"He knows where to go too," Sokka put in.

Katara sighed. "When do you want to leave?"

"First morning light," Sokka said. "As soon as Dad wakes up we can say goodbye and head out."

Katara still didn't like the idea of it. But his logic made sense. Hakoda would probably accept the change in plans.

It was Toph who woke Katara up next. She moved away from the Waterbender. "Sokka says time to get a move on," Toph said.

"I'm up," Katara replied weakly.

She pushed off the ground and began to roll her sleeping bag on instinct. "Did you get ready, Toph?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, Aang helped me."

Katara nodded. She yawned widely. She was so tired.

Hakoda was awake. And he shifted in his sleeping bag. "Don't do that, Dad," Katara said without turning around. She finished with her sleeping bag.

"Sokka says you guys are leaving the group."

"Yeah, Bato and him talked about it yesterday when you and I went to bed," Katara replied.

"I figured they would come to that conclusion," he said.

Katara sighed. "I don't want to leave until you're fully healed."

"Bato will take care of me just fine, Katara," he said.

Katara pursed her lips and turned around to face her dad. "Sure, but I'm the healer. I know what I can do right."

"Don't worry about it, Katara," Hakoda said. "You've got bigger things to worry about than your dad."

"But my dad is ill."

"Katara…"

"Sorry."

Hakoda leaned back into place and sighed heavily. "Go with them with ease, Katara. I will be fine. The avatar needs you more than I do. You're his friend and he needs help."

Katara watched her small group of friends mingle around Appa. And then sighed loudly.

"I got it," she replied.

Hakoda smiled. "Good."

Appa was packed and ready in another half hour. Sokka helped Toph get on Appa. She stuck her dirty feet into his face. He scowled at her.

"That's absolutely disgusting," he said.

"Get over it Ponytail."

"Wolftail," Sokka said through gritted teeth. He gave her an extra boost onto Appa's back that sent her flying into the seat.

"Thanks, Ponytail."

"_Wolftail."_

Katara could have groaned at them. She clambered after Toph with no help from her brother up Appa's back.

Bato sat beside Hakoda to watch them off. He waved at them. And when Appa took off he said to Hakoda, "They'll do fine, Hakoda."

"I know they will. But I can't help but worry," Hakoda said.

The air bison flew off into the distance. And became the blue sky.

Katara relaxed next to Toph. She enjoyed being up in the air. It smelled fresh and even when there was clouds, Appa could fly higher and then there would be sunshine.

"Where are we going?" Toph asked.

"There's a village not far from here that we can get clothing and other things," Aang said. "From then on we're going to have to walk by foot."

Appa bellowed. Aang petted Appa's horns. "Sorry, Appa."

They reached the village. But Sokka insisted they land a few miles away so they wouldn't be detected. "Because a flying bison is really the norm nowadays," Sokka said.

His sarcasm made Toph giggle the entire way to the village.

They didn't have to go directly into the village. There was a lone house outside of it with clothing hanging all over the place.

"Let's take as little as possible," Aang said.

Katara was gone. "I pick my outfit first!"

Toph was the only one that remained in her spot. "Someone help the blind person find an outfit," she said.

Aang came back for her. He rubbed at his neck apologetically. "Sorry, Toph."

"No problem," she replied.

Katara had to hide her mother's necklace. She stared at it dismally. "You have to hide it, Katara," Sokka said.

"I know," Katara replied. She kept in a pocket.

They traveled back to Appa with their new clothing. They looked and felt like Fire Nation people. "This is awesome," Sokka said. "We'll be able to move around now in the towns."

"Yeah, and my hair will keep everyone from seeing the tattoos."

Katara nodded. "We better get going. We're not going to get nearly as many miles covered without Appa now."

Appa pressed his nose on her shoulder. She laughed. "I know, I'm going to miss flying on you, Appa."


	19. We're Here To

**Thanks goes to: NorthernLights25, Journeyrocks13, ArrayePL, and NollasBlack.**

**And to the subscribers and the story alerters thanks so much :)**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

The summoning for Zuko were at the first ray of sunlight. Too soon for the healing newfound prince.

He gritted his teeth at the sounds of the servants pattering around his chambers. They whispered fiercely amongst themselves. They were arguing who would wake him up first.

Zuko made the decision for them. He thrust the covers back away from him, basking in the gasps that followed.

He glared at them. "Get me ready," he said.

"Yes, highness," one of them said. "The Fire Lord summons you, highness."

Zuko stilled. "Does he request me in the war room?"

"Yes, highness," the servant said.

"Bring me a robe, then," Zuko said. There were was no point in dressing in formal gear when he wasn't sure if his father accepted him.

The audacity he had pulled by wearing the gear previously on his little venture to the library had been bold indeed. Too bold, perhaps, even Mai seemed at odds with him.

They wrapped him in a red robe as a squire of the Fire Priests would wear. He noticed that none of the servants asked if he would wear the Fire crown.

Which meant only one thing; Father hadn't proclaimed yet what his decision on his son was.

Zuko's face became a mask of no emotion. He regarded everyone quietly until they opened his doors for him.

"Please hurry," one of the servants said, " he is waiting for you."

Zuko frowned at the sudden appearance of guards. They were in full uniform, with swords at their belts and fierce frowns on their faces. Zuko knew he could handle them easily enough if the occasion called for it. The thought broke through his emotionless face.

There was no need to even think that-not now, not ever.

Zuko did not acknowledge the two men's presence. He made the familiar trek to the war room. With each step he remembered vividly why he had come to leave this place, his home.

He breathed in deeply at the well-known doors that enclosed the large war room.

"Go in," one of the guards ordered.

Zuko turned to glare at him. "Don't order me around," he said.

"Go."

Zuko gave him one more frown before he waved for the doors to be open.

Fire Lord Ozai sat on a large throne. And behind it was a wall of flames-so enormous that the heat waves touched Zuko on the other side of the war room.

Zuko felt sweat form on his forehead. Would his father see this as a sign of weakness? He should not let it go to him already-no he couldn't allow for it.

Fire Lord Ozai rose from his seat, his large form muscular and strong-belying many years on the Fire Nation throne.

"Come, son," Fire Lord Ozai called. He beckoned Zuko to him. And when Zuko was close enough he wrapped his arms around his son.

Zuko breathed in deeply the smell of his father-fire and smoke.

"Father-"

Ozai gripped Zuko's shoulders. "You look well," he said.

Zuko stared at his father in surprise-nothing was like he thought it would be.

* * *

Katara glowered at Sokka. Her brother stood in front of her staring up at the clowns that came with the festival. He looked like a fool as he stood there openly gazing at them as though he had never seen them before.

This was the capital city of the Fire Nation. And they were celebrating the return of their prince. Prince Zuko. It sounded strange to say his name like that once more.

Cheers rang out over the crowd as another round of fireworks started up. Toph and Aang hid underneath light weight cloaks-their gazes hidden by hoods as they looked upwards.

"Will the prince come out!" a person cried out. Katara gazed at the person in dismay. He would be out? Would she be able to see him from here?

Katara had to see him-her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of seeing his face once more. It felt too long since she had seen him. Why, she could remember his smile-and his scar.

She ran through the crowd-not stopping for Sokka, Toph and Aang to follow her. She ran into people, apologizing yet still going forward. She must see him.

Katara stopped when she came to the end of the crowd, and what the beginning of a large building that had a very wide and beautiful veranda above the crowd.

She looked on as the fireworks began once more. They were so beautiful!

For the first time since leaving her father Katara felt a small smile appear on her face. Did Zuko know how much she loved him? Katara laughed-and almost in tears now she continued to gaze up at the fireworks.

As the last firework dimmed in the sky, a loud burst of song came. The crowd cheered, recognizing it as their royal family's entrance.

Katara gazed perplexed until she saw one familiar face. Azula.

She shuddered remembering the girl.

* * *

Zuko breathed in deeply at the sight of the crowd below him. His collar poked at his neck and he longed to loosen it so he could breathe properly. But etiquette permitted him to remain where he stood-arms clasped behind his back beside his father.

Azula smirked at Zuko. "How does it feel, Zuko? To be beside us?"

Zuko stiffened visibly. And then he slowly relaxed. "It feels well," he replied. Fire Lord Ozai said without looking at his daughter, "Be quiet Azula-this is not for you to be speaking."

Azula scowled then. She played with her hair framing her face in agitation.

"Come forward, Zuko."

Zuko followed Fire Lord Ozai to the veranda's outer edge. Now the crowd truly cried out in exclamation. Thousands of people littered around to see him. He felt a small plumage of excitement at the thought. Four years away from his home-how truly wonderful it was to be back.

* * *

Katara cried out with the crowd as she saw Zuko. "Prince Zuko!" she cried. Tears fell down her face. She could see him now. And she was frightened.

He looked glorious in his uniform. His hair no longer about his face but framed in a high bun with the Fire Nation insignia upon it. His face showed no emotion, something Katara hadn't seen since she befriended him.

Guards loitered around the crowd. Their spikes gleamed menacingly in the light of the lanterns and fireworks that had once again sprouted out in the sky.

They guarded to the two entrances into the building. Could she get through them and go inside?

Perhaps if they thought she was a servant out having some fun before going back to her duties…

With that in mind Katara ran to them. "Excuse me!" she called. She smiled up at the tallest guard, who blinked at the sight of her. "Will you let me in?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Katara, a servant here," Katara replied. When Zuko recognized her he could help her and the gang.

The guard folded his arms across his chest. "Any verification," he said.

"Oh," Katara hadn't thought of that. "Yes," she continued. "I serve Prince Zuko."

That was so daring. Katara felt her heart literally skip a beat as a look of inquiry went across the guard's face. "I will find that out," he muttered. He waved for a guard to come. That guard took Katara by her arm and walked her into the building.

She had gotten in. Now what else had she brought upon herself?

* * *

The crowd adored him. They truly did. Zuko sat beside his father in the lounge eating fruits and candy set out by servants.

Fire Lord Ozai spoke quietly with his advisors. Zuko did not pretend to hide his attempt at listening in. He was very much interested the war, being a part of it for four years.

A knock came at the door, and one of the servants opened it-bowing low.

"A guard, Prince Zuko, would like a moment of inquiry."

Azula frowned. She watched Zuko leave his place beside Father. When the door closed behind Zuko she sat down next to Fire Lord Ozai. She wanted to be beside her father.

Zuko felt his heart drop in his chest.

What was she doing here? In the Fire Nation kingdom? Was she so stupid. Just as suddenly as his surprise had come, anger filled its place.

"You," he said.

"Yes," the guard replied. "She says she serves you, your highness, yet she was out in the crowd this evening."

"Go," the prince said. "I'll have her punished."

Zuko grabbed Katara by the arm. She winced, as it was the same arm gripped before by the guard.

She said not a word when Zuko walked passed the room he exited from and down the hallway.

And when he shoved her in a room-it was plush and a bedroom.

Dread came over Katara. She didn't like the look of rage that came over him.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Katara couldn't find her tongue-it stuck to the bottom of her mouth like lead. "Well?"

"I had to see you."

Zuko scoffed. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. What did you come here for?"

"To see you!"

Zuko put a hand to her mouth. Her eyes stared wildly at him. "Keep your voice low. It sounds a bit scandalous doesn't it?" he inquired huskily.

A flush came over Katara's cheeks. "Yes, it does."

Zuko finally let go of her. "Now where are the others?'

"The others? Oh, yes-they're out enjoying your celebration."

Zuko licked his lips. He crossed his arms and stared hard at her. "What are you doing in the Fire Nation?"

The moment came. And Katara thought she was ready for it. Yet staring up at him in his uniform she had the realization that perhaps he wouldn't-

She stared for a moment. And then uttered, "We're here to win the war."


	20. All Part of the Plan

**Chapter Twenty:**

This was ridiculous. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in dismay. His emotions were running rampant in him and there looked to be no easy way out of the mess Katara had put them in.

He stared at the girl and glowered. The silly girl wasn't even paying attention to him! Instead she settled against the low couch with her eyes taking in everything.

"Are you serious about this?" he asked. "Wanting me to join up with your rebel group?"

"Of course," Katara said. She eyed him warily. "Unless you've changed opinions again in the few weeks I've been gone."

Zuko's face went hot. Her last words had a hidden implication in them if he dared to read deeper into them.

"Do you know just what my dad would say to this if he knew what was going on in his castle?" Zuko asked. "I would be for sure killed. I caused his anger once-I'm not doing it again."

Katara sighed. "You've already said this how many times? I forget now. But way too many, Zuko. You're either in or out. Decide now before I have Sokka come and beat you."

But still, there was so much at stake here. Their lives were at risk. And all she could say was "choose which one." It wasn't that difficult. Was it?

Zuko didn't know. He furrowed his brows at her disdainfully before he settled down next to her. "This is absurd, Katara."

Katara glanced away from him. "Don't I know it," she said with a half, pitiful smile. She rubbed at her eyes and for one moment Zuko thought he saw them brighten with tears. He didn't want to see her cry. He was sure he had caused enough of that-if she had felt anything at all for him.

It was Zuko's turn to glance away. And yet he was pulled back when Katara clasped her hand on his own. "Don't you think it's time this war has stopped?" she asked. "I shouldn't think anyone would want to continue with this path."

Zuko so very much wanted it to end. He had lost his mother, his cousin, which had almost destroyed Uncle Iroh. And Katara, well he didn't know whom the war had taken from her life. The time when he had first journeyed to the Southern Water tribe had been their first time of seeing each other. And the Spirits had decided it would not be their last.

Would this be their last, he wondered.

He would join their rebel group. And then it wouldn't be their last, unless he was to die. The thought shook the young prince. He crept another sly glance toward Katara and couldn't miss the flush that passed over her face as she caught his stare. "Katara," he said quickly. His face turned ever so carefully toward her. "If I am to join-"  
"When," Katara said. "You are joining."

"Katara," Zuko warned. He glared at her, and then settled down, remembering what he was about to say. It was difficult for him to speak the words. And as he fiddled around in his head, trying to get the words to form, Katara rose.

"We better be going, then, Zuko," she said. "I should think that Sokka would be looking for me."

"Of course," he said hurriedly. "I can tell you later-it's no big deal, really." Punch him now. A look of pitied wonderment came over Katara's face. And Zuko knew he had blown it as he had never before done in such horrific measures.

"Let's go," Katara said. "I will show you the place in which we're staying at."

Zuko hurried past her. "It will be suspicious if the guards should see us with you leading me," he said as an explanation. "Let's not start it that way, all right? If I'm going to runaway with you let's do it cleanly as possible."  
"Runaway? Is that how you consider it? How about facing your problems head on instead," Katara said. She stalked past him, her braid whipping about as she walked.

* * *

It was shadows and lanterns now. The beautiful Fire Nation capitol city shown brightly below the starry sky. Azula hastened not a moment to enjoy the sudden peace she felt being alone. Mai and Ty Lee had ditched her for some strange ritual that Ty Lee had wanted to show them. But Azula didn't have the patience to sit and go through Ty Lee's strange behavior and antics.

And besides, there was too much on her mind to enjoy ridiculing anyone tonight. Too much that it made the princess' head swirl with it all.

It concerned her brother. And her brows furrowed in nervous, sickening delight at the thought of her brother getting what she deemed his reward; death. Gone were the feelings of loyalty to a siblings. It had vanished from her during their childhood, when their mother preferred Zuzu over her-the remembrance of it still sent an ache through Azula-she shoved it away. Then their titles got in the way of Azula's plan. What joy she found out when her brother in outrage toward a general was banished from the Fire Nation. Although not originally a part of her plans to rid herself of her brother, it worked so well for her. Now she was her father's favorite, as she had been along-but now he could openly show it.

But then Zuko came back. And her plans were foiled again!

And this was her dilemma. How to get to rid of her brother again, and this time permanently? By death, she knew was the answer. It didn't cross her mind that she was plotting to murder her brother. For she thought it more of a blessing toward her country to be rid of him…

There was a knock at the door, and the brows that were furrowed, deepened in their creases.

"Enter-" Azula said warily, her voice cold.

"It is I," a hush voice replied. Azula's heart quickened in her chest. Him! He must have news for her. Giddy with delight of her spy arriving, she hurried from her couch and waited for him to enter. When he didn't she scowled.

"Enter," she repeated.

Her spy came in, with hunched shoulders and his head bowed. "Your highness, I have news," he said.

"Yes, yes, tell me," Azula replied hurriedly. She could hardly stand the seconds that ticked by so slowly as the idiot moved just as slowly toward her. She stepped back when he got too close for her liking.

"Whom does it concern?" Azula asked.

"The rebellion," the spy replied. "My men found Water Tribesmen in a village off the coast-"

"The coast?" Azula repeated. "By ship they came in their fishing boats?"

"No-they plundered one of our own ships to disguise their arrival in Fire Nation country," the spy said. He shifted his feet and licked his lips. "But that's not all, princess," he continued. "The avatar is with them."

Azula's hands tightened into fists. "That boy needs to die," she murmured to herself. And the wrath she felt was on full display to the spy.

The spy opened his mouth to speak-but a gong began to sound. One Azula and the spy had not heard in a long time-not since the banishment of her brother.

"The traitor's gong," the spy whispered.

Azula played with her hair, a sick smiling came to her lips. "It looks as if it is going all to plan," she said.

"But princess!'

"Be gone," Azula commanded. "And tell no one of what you have heard and seen. I will tell Father myself."

* * *

The entire palace was in distraught! The news of Prince Zuko's sudden disappearance shocked everyone. And sent fear coursing through their bodies as the thought went through each mind, that the Fire Lord would not be able to comprehend another such betrayal to his name like before.

Azula, dressed in her royal attire, entered her father's war room. The heat emanating from within had her dripping with sweat. Her side bangs clung to her face, and she desperately wanted to swipe the sweat from her brow, as it started to drip into her eyes.

But she did not-seeing it as a sign of weakness. One she couldn't afford her father to see in a time such as this.

"Father," she called.

The flames beside the throne burst forward, almost touching Azula, though she was yards away. She licked her lips, tasting the sweat.

"I am here to console you," she continued. She bowed low and felt another hot wave of flames pass over her.

"I heard of Zuko's betrayal to you," she said. "Please, I am here."

The flames lowered slowly-and then Azula saw her father standing there-his white gown a contrast to the flames surrounding him. A fierce, hideous look of anger covered his face. And for an instant, but only an instant, did Azula feel a wave of fear for her brother. Then she squashed it. It was all part of her plan…


	21. Preparation Through the Night

**Chapter Twenty-One**

They drove on and on, and on again. It had been a long time since the traitor's gong had stopped tolling. Zuko could still feel it reverberating against his inner self as the small band hurried along in the dark.

Sokka whispered something, yet the young prince did not catch it. He strained to see what was happening in front of him. But Sokka's lanky, tall figure obscured it.

"Zuko, stop," Sokka hissed.

Behind him Katara stopped, her breath ragged and her hair seemed one long mass-it must have come out of her braid. She leaned forward and then dropped to the ground, her hands against her face as she breathed. "How much farther?" she asked.

"It took us a day to reach the capitol," Sokka said. He studied the sky and then in the direction before them. "So we're half way there, I think."

"That sounds right," Zuko said, agreeing. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You all right, Princey boy?" Toph asked. She held her hands on her hips and grinned, her teeth flashed in the night.

"I'm all right-thanks." Zuko ran a hand through his hair. He turned around and face the land they had come from. It had been hours since the capitol had been long out of sight. He could still remember the feeling as he had come to his decision.

Now his father must know. His only regret was that his father's rage could only be sated by hurting the people around him-Zuko's people. The unusual circumstances of his mother's disappearance came to the young prince's mind. He scowled fiercely, and cursed.

For a while all was silent; content to remain as they were and catch their breath. Aang, the quietest of them all stood up. The avatar lifted his hand and pointed in the direction they still must cover on foot. "We must go on," he said. "By now the Fire Lord will have his troops after us. We can't stay here for long. We need to warn the others, and prepare."

"Aang's right," Sokka sighed. He rose from the ground and dusted his clothes off. Not that it would have helped, no one could see in the dark how dirty he had become-they all had become.

"Put Aang in front of me," Zuko said. "If any of us should be protected-he must be." Aang shook his head, and remained where he was. But Sokka wouldn't allow it. He shoved Aang past Zuko and ordered Katara to come forward. Now Zuko walked behind Aang and Katara.

In the dark of night they continued on. It took the group hours of painstaking quietness in a land unfamiliar to them, to reach it-their destination.

Zuko didn't know if Katara had stumbled behind him as they had made the first part of their journey. But in front of him, he watched her fall, and pick herself back up without a word.

A branch he didn't see swooped across his face; he felt skin open, and blood began to ooze. It throbbed, and Zuko knew it would swell. "Katara," he whispered. "Did you hit that branch? Is that why you fell? Are you hurt?"

Katara nodded sharply, and whispered, "It didn't hurt me much-surprised me. Be quiet now."

The last journey was all open valleys. From here on they almost crawled, so wary were they of trackers, they never said a word to each other. Sometimes Zuko lost Katara. But then she would come back in sight when a bit of moon came out from behind clouds. Toph had no difficulty in this. She remained quiet, and confident.

The beginnings of daylight fell on them, when they came to the coast. The salty air hit them first before they saw it. To Zuko, it was as if a weight had lifted off his chest, but only a bit. There were still a lot that must be done before they could reach the group of rebellion waiting for them.

Sokka gave a signal to stop.

Zuko and Katara halted in mid-stride. They watched as Sokka leaned forward, and started down the cliff to the seashore. His head reappeared and he whispered, "Come on, one by one you guys."

Toph went next. Her hands grasped at Zuko's shirt, tightly. He pulled on her hands to loosen them. Yet she held on as if for dear life. "Toph, it's all right," he whispered fiercely. "I got you. And then Sokka will. Nothing to fear."

When Toph reached the bottom safely, in Sokka's arms, Aang whispered, "Katara you next."

"No," Katara replied. She shook her head. "You must go next. I want you and Toph to reach the boats as soon as possible. She can lead you if it's still too dark to find them by sight just yet." She said this as she gazed up at the sky, frowning.

"But-" Aang protested.

"No, just go," Zuko said with a shrug. "She's right, anyways."

Katara grinned, she helped Zuko get Aang set and then watched anxiously as he clambered down the cliff. A few rocks fell loose and Katara stiffened beside Zuko. "Oooh," she whispered.

"I'm all right!" Aang said.

By the time Aang had jumped the last few feet to the seashore, the sun was just showing itself fully. It bathed the land in a warm, golden hue that took their breath away.

"You next," Zuko said. He helped her over the edge, and held onto her hands as she set her footing. "Be careful of the places the others took. They might have become loose."

"I'll try," Katara said with a roll of her eyes. "Seeing as how I have excellent eyesight at night."

Zuko's face went red, a very bright red. He pursed his lips and looked away.

"That was stupid of me," he muttered.

"It was," Katara replied. She pulled herself up and all of a sudden her lips met Zuko's. Shocked he stared at her closed eyes, reveling in the unexpected kiss. Then she was gone, climbing down the cliff in a hurry.

Zuko stared after her, perturbed at how quickly she had gotten underneath his skin. But he enjoyed every second of it.

When Zuko landed on the seashore, it was Sokka waiting for him. A moment of fear trickled over Zuko. Had he seen the kiss? He wasn't sure on Sokka, concerning Katara and himself.

"What took you so long?" Sokka asked with a scowl. "The others are waiting. We could have been over there by now."

Zuko glared back. "Sorry that I was taking my sweet time."

"Whatever. Let's go."

The ships were hidden with precise movements. Even Zuko's trained sea eye could not find them as they traveled across the beach and toward a cove. "Are they even there?" Zuko asked. He looked warily. Could this have been a trap? But no, as they rounded a bend, the ships were there, bobbing in the water.

"There they are," Sokka beamed. There was a hint of relief in his voice that didn't set well in Zuko. He followed the group down and the cool water was a shock to Zuko. He got used to it as they waded out deeper and deeper toward the ships.

Of a sudden, a shout came from one of the boats. "Who are you?"

"Travelers from afar!" Sokka yelled. "We seek solace and refuge from this land."

"Stay there! We will send a boat out to you!"

One lone boat waded over to them. The man inside helped pull in the girls, Toph clung to Katara as she was lifted from any dirt-her world suddenly vanished.

"Great," she said. "I forgot to bring sand."

"I'm sure we'll get you a few jars of sand," Katara replied. She rubbed the younger girl's arms to keep her warm.

"There's no more coming with you?" the man asked Sokka.

"No. We're the only ones."

With that they paddled to the ships. People clamored around the ladder of the ships to see the newcomers. Only a few familiar faces stood out to Zuko as he boarded with Sokka and the others.

"Welcome back!" said one man. He looked like an older version of Sokka as he gripped him in a hug. "Katara, come here." He then embraced her.

"We haven't too long," Sokka said. "Zuko has decided. And now the whole Fire Nation knows that we are here."

"Let them come," cried the people aboard.

"We're ready for them!" others cried.

A hand was pressed against Zuko's back, and he turned to see Katara smile up at him. "We're glad you're here-I'm glad you're here, Zuko."

"So am I," he said.

Though it was strange, and sad. A wave of desolation came over the young prince. The next few hours would show the winner. Whether it be the Fire Nation, or the rebellion, it was all in the future. For now, however, they would prepare. He would have to, if he wanted to face his family and country.

**A/N**

**I have literally been gone way too long. I so apologize for it. But I started beauty school a few months ago and it's quite intense for doing hair, and skin care. XD But I'm back and hoping to finish where I left off with Ill Fated. Please enjoy this chapter and tell me how you feel about it. (:**


	22. A Dawn of Fate

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Dawn came. In the light of the sun rising up from its watch in the other part of the world, warships gathered. The steel of their bodies glimmered in the sunrays. And they moved forward, steady and sure to the Fire Nation capitol.

Aang leaned on the bow of the warship leading the procession across the water. The water below splashed and sputtered its protest against the great ship. He looked down, and if someone had seen the look cross over his face they would have assumed him simply bored.

Yet Aang was anything but bored; inward he raged like the water below. Not in anger, in absolute terror and resignation of what he must do in the hours to come. The moon had shown little advancement in the hours that past, but once it gave way to the persistent light of the sun, time moved swiftly as the sun moved in the sky.

It's unusual for a one hundred and twelve year old boy, if one could count the hundred years he lay dormant in ice, to think of death. Aang closed his eyes, holding to his glider with fingers turned white with tension.

He wanted to flee. Yes, flee, and never look back. But there was too much at stake; the world needed him, Toph, Sokka, the Water Tribesmen and Zuko now….and Katara. So many people needed him to succeed. Whatever the future held in store for the Fire Lord and himself, would be.

* * *

The first sighting of the warships sent the townspeople of the Fire Nation capitol running. In their hysteria they only grabbed what necessities they must to carry out of the city. The bells rang, their chimes haunting as they tolled their warning. Children screamed in terror as their parents urged them to run to the country; the crowds leading out to the numerous gates slowed the children, if only for a bit before they tumbled underneath peoples' feet to flee.

"Flee while you can!" yelled the guards atop the great walls. The captain of this regiment stood amongst the crowd, ordering them to file through the gates with dignity. He continued to walk among them as he made his way to the front of the city. A city without its people to protect would make it all the more easier for his regiment to fight the soldiers coming.

Princess Azula awaited him at the gate tower. Her hair impeccably done, as her clothes were without a trace of wrinkle; she made war look glorious and awe-inspiring. Though they both knew it was nothing of the sort.

"Captain, prepare your men to accept the avatar," Princess Azula ordered.

The captain started, his eyes widened. "What do you mean, Princess?"

"Are you stupid?" The princess snapped, little sparks of blue fire appeared at the tips of her fingers. "Prepare your men to accept the avatar; but only he is allowed to enter the city."

It was out before the captain could even think of the repercussions, "But why?" he asked.

"The avatar wants to defeat my father. I will give him the chance. It will be an interesting match to see how this twelve year old boy attempts to defeat the greatest lord amongst the nations."

"The others will not stand for this, Highness," the captain reasoned. Indeed they wouldn't. What fools would allow their only chance to win the war without an escort.

"Then I shall allow for one person to accompany him. But it will be all for naught, they'll watch him die."

The captain bowed his head, and shouted his orders.

* * *

Zuko stared at the sight of his empty city. His glorious city now bare. Not a sound emanated within as the soldiers guarding were so quiet. Even in their blank stares there was not a spark of life.

Sokka's father raised himself from amongst the lines of the Water Tribesmen. The captain of the Fire soldiers came forward, the signal for negotiations flailing in the wind.

From where he stood, Zuko could not hear a word of the negotiations between the two leaders. Their stance remained stout and stiff, and there were no close moments between them.

The next few minutes dragged by so much. Zuko itched to have it all begin, the blood bath that war led up to. Then it was all finished. Hakoda returned, somber.

"What did he say?" Zuko demanded. Katara and Sokka stood at their father's heels, their questions being shot just as fast.

Hakoda raised his hand and silenced them with a glare. "He requests only the avatar and the accompaniment of his choice to go by themselves into the city. The captain vows all his soldiers are guarding the front city; on orders of the Fire Lord and Princess Azula."

What game do they play? Zuko wondered. The skin on the back of his neck raised up in goose bumps. He didn't think it was at all wise.

"I should go," Zuko said.

"No, I should," Sokka instantly argued. He crossed his arms and glowered. "I'm Aang's sidekick. We do good together."

"But I know this place better than anyone here. And I can figure my family out better too. They're up to something!" Zuko yelled. He turned to Aang. "We can't mess this up. It's our only chance to get close to him and bring him down."

Aang had gone pale throughout this, his gaze flickered from Hakoda to Zuko and back again. "What should I do?" he asked Hakoda.

"I agree with Zuko," Hakoda replied. His deep voice resonated across the ship.

Sokka scowled and huffed heavily.

"Then let's go," Zuko insisted. He went forward down the ladder and waited for Aang to come forth. The familiar arrow appeared as Aang followed albeit more hesitantly.

The captain bowed at the sight of Aang. "Avatar Aang, it is an honor…..even amongst these circumstances."

Aang clasped his hands together, and bowed his head to let it rest on top of his hands. "It is an honor as well. May good things come from this day forward."

The captain escorted them to the palace. Zuko could have walked blind folded and still found his way among this place. With every step he took he felt as if a chip of guilt fell off him, his memories and everything he had done.

So much guilt for the bad he had caused; was this redemption he sought at the demise of his father? It was a thought that racked him to his core. But it was for the good of the nations, for Aang and for Katara.

No servants greeted the lost prince and the avatar. The doors opened only by the captain that escorted them there. He bowed and ushered them in, closing the door behind him as he did not join them inside.

Zuko heard more than saw Aang suck in a deep, stifling breath. Zuko placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Aang, it'll be all right. You'll make it all right."

With that Zuko walked the long hall way, toward the double set doors that would lead them into the very heart of the palace.

Zuko could feel the heat of the caldron his father claimed throne upon. Aang sweated profusely, so unused the heat emanating from within. Zuko could only remember the pain it had brought when he fought his father inside this very place. He slammed the door shut behind them, and thus the world.

The Fire Lord rose from his throne. "Welcome, Avatar to my palace. I daresay this is not how you would be greeted from me." The smirk across the older man's face made Zuko angry. However it was not he that his father had spoken to.

"No," Aang answered honestly. "It isn't. I don't know what you have planned for me. But it's not going to happen. Not now."

"And you think you can stop me?" The Fire Lord asked, arrogance in every word apparent. "I find that hard to believe, even for an avatar."

"What would you know of an avatar's power? Avatar Roku disappeared before your time, and I was never a part of the world for a hundred years. No one has seen an avatar's power…" Aang reasoned.

He held his glider tightly, and in preparation. Zuko reflected in solemn bereavement that the time to fight was now upon them. And it happened almost within a flicker of the fires around them.

Aang flew in the air as fire enveloped Zuko. It created a barrier around them, and it was blue. "Azula!" Zuko raged. He blew fire through his nose as anger coursed in him. "Come and show yourself!"

"Now, now, Zuzu," Azula chided. "let's not get childish over this." And with a wave of her hand, an entrance was created and Zuko took his chance, which was what Azula wanted. Their fires clashed as orange-red mixed with blue. They fought violently, with Azula pushing Zuko into a corner of the room.

Across them the Fire Lord had his rampaging fire after Aang. The fire almost caught the glider's tail, if it weren't for Aang's quick swoop. The wind Aang created picked up speed as he made a funnel, the fire of Ozai swept within and an explosion like they had never seen burst.

It sent Azula and Zuko into the doors, and as the doors broke under the weight of the explosion they cascaded into the outer quarter of the palace. Aang took his chance and flew out into the sky. Enraged, Ozai burst forth in a fire that propelled him after the avatar.

"Aang!" Zuko cried. Blood poured from a wound somewhere on his head, it oozed into his eyes and stung. He blinked to ease it and blue fire encompassed him once more. He flipped and jumped out of its way.

"You're not running any more, brother!" Azula screamed. She punched him as he made contact with the ground, and her other punch landed in the air, with nothing solid to hit. "I've had enough of precious Zuzu, it's my time to rise. After Father destroys the avatar he will rule the world and I shall rule the Fire Nation in his stead."

She was insane, Zuko realized, and with sadness. There was no way Ozai would let anyone rule alongside him, his own wife had not been given that luxury. "You're a fool if you believe that, Azula. Father would never do that. Don't you remember what happened to Mother?" Zuko cried. He pushed forward and kicked at Azula's side, hitting her waist and bringing her down.

She was up and landing sharp kicks and punches, and he thrust and parried to match her. Neither of them gave ground-their duel remained stoic as ground was not covered, or won between them. Zuko had to finish her, and soon. Whatever wound he had sustained during the explosion was beginning to taint him; he went blurry, and then it was gone, only to return and vanish again. Lethargy was beginning to set in; the number of hits Azula was able to get without him blocking was getting steadily higher.

One more hit, and he knew he would be done for. What hope had he been to Aang? He couldn't even win against his sister to help Aang with his fight with Ozai. That one thought was his doom, Azula landed a fist into his gut then twisted it upward to propel him into the air.

Zuko landed with a hard crash into the ground. He coughed up blood and it ran down from his nose and head. He glowered at Azula as she stood in a perfect poise, her hair a mess and her eyes wide as a wild animal's.

"Looks like this is the end for you, Zuzu."

There was no remorse in her voice. The sizzling, snapping sound of lightning went through the air; Zuko hadn't known she could do that, create lightning. His pathetic lessons with Uncle Iroh had been nothing compared to the beauty in which Azula executed the move.

Perhaps he could deflect it….

Pain. The entire world filled with pain. It was excruciating pain that he had never encountered before. Not even grief and guilt could ever come this far, and Zuko had tons of both of these. No, this was something much worse and Azula manipulated the lightning in his body. He could feel the currents of it, and tried to deflect, but she was just too strong for his weak body to try.

Then it was gone. Oh it was gone. Zuko couldn't relax his body, he couldn't even feel his body. But his heart still beat in chest.

Screams filtered into his ears, and he realized Azula and he were not alone. Someone had come into the palace. "You filthy Waterbender!" Azula screamed. Her hysteria enriched her voice as she blew fire in Katara's direction.

"No…." Zuko mumbled. But it was more of a groan. He slowly closed his eyes and then all was black.

* * *

Aang rushed toward the mountains, away from the people that had fled the city. Ozai sent fire balls in his direction, and he dodged them easily enough. He had to get to the mountains and to the earth, then he could accomplish what he needed to do in order to defeat the Fire Lord.

Aang flew down and landed on a clearing. He turned round and faced Ozai head on, his gaze intent on the older man charging his way. Fire balls and fire encased the avatar. And Aang without fear propelled them away with wind. The water from the sea he could feel, and Aang felt the presence of the entire world bearing down on him as the seconds came forward in a rush for his one chance….

In one smooth technique Aang sent the earth rumbling and rolling to encase the Fire Lord. He molded the earth around the Fire Lord almost in layers one could say. Aang knew this would not be enough to hold him. But it would be enough to let him explode his energy to get out. And then Aang could go in.

Aang felt Ozai's energy explode. It was great and powerful and terrifying. This was truly an opponent worthy of an avatar more fully trained and powerful. Ozai blew fire through his nose and roared. Flames appeared every where and Aang took his chance. He encased Ozai's arms and legs in earth and propelled himself to Ozai standing in front of him.

Ozai's gaze widened and for a moment they were both still. Aang placed his hands upon Ozai's face and willed Ozai to be still. The man thrashed for a time-though no bending was ever dealt.

The Fire Lord saw the arrow on the young avatar's body begin to gleam, and then the boy's eyes glowed beneath the lids. Then there was something strange happening to his body as the boy continued to hold him down. He felt a draining of energy he had never felt before. The Fire Lord screamed. He went silent after a time.

The blinding glow eventually dimmed. And Aang released the Fire Lord from his grip. The earth encasing him crumbled to the ground, too weak to hold himself up, Ozai fell to the ground, breathing heavily. His hair hung in clumps as sweated poured from his face and glimmered around his chest and back.

"What have you've done to me?" he demanded. "What did you do!"

Aang rubbed at his arm, looking warily at the older man. "I took away your bending so you will never harm anyone ever again."

Ozai's eyes widened. "What?" He flexed his hands, expecting fire to appear. But nothing. This couldn't be happening to him. What was going on? How had this happened. He didn't know the avatar had this power. Why had not his scribes told him? He screamed. "Give it to me!"

"I cannot."

He attacked. And Aang deflected easily enough. Once more he Earth bended to capture the Fire Lord. "I think it's time we go back. Everyone will want to know we're all right."

"Leave me here to die!"

"Zuko wouldn't want you to die here," Aang said. "Well I suppose that would be Fire Lord Zuko now. That is so weird!" the young avatar cried. "Things are going to be different now!"

And with that he swept into the sky, with a great ball of earth with him, Ozai locked in its grip.


	23. Celebration Today

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The Fire Kingdom was lit up in all its glory; every high tower blazed with the new banner of Fire Lord Zuko, lanterns hung on every railing, every window and in the hands of the citizens, waving them about and bringing wonderful colors to the city.

It was the third day of festivities and still the people remained energetic in their zeal over their new Fire Lord. "Zuko! Zuko!" they cried. "Avatar Aang! Avatar Aang!" they yelled in reverence.

In the palace Fire Lord Zuko sat on plush cushions over looking a large canopied window. He pressed a palm into his chin as he watched a dragon puppet maneuvered by servants come to the window and peer in, only to disappear a second later. He was pleased with how quick the people had been to accept this change. Was it really a change when people were repressed and pushed into doing something they never wanted? No, it wasn't he thought.

The crown atop his head felt out of place. He rose from his cushions and came up to the window. People cried out at the sight of him. He waved to them and the festivities continued.

Everything was so calm compared to the weeks, the months and years before. His fingers itched in remembrance of it. The door opened to his right, and he turned his head to look over at the person entering.

A spark entered his eyes as he raised his hand to beckon the person to him. Katara bowed her head before she neared. "None of that," Zuko replied sharply, his brows furrowed at her. Katara cocked her head in response and came up beside him. The people shouted and cried over her arrival.

Her crown upon her head became lopsided as she waved to them. Zuko pressed his hand to hers and tightened his hold on her. A whole year had passed. A whole year with peace and growing prosperity. This was what the festival was for. Not as a celebration for winning a war, but the peace it brought. Zuko raised his other hand and placed it over his scarred cheek.

Katara glanced at him, her blue eyes turned to worrisome pools. "Is it aching?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's not worth mentioning over," he replied. "Come, Aang will be here at any moment." The Fire Lord and Lady turned from the window to walk across the rugged floor to the great room.

Fire blazed before them as they took their seats in front of the great pillars of fire. The very room in which Zuko had been humiliated in. With Katara by his side it brought a new beginning, for she was untainted by that memory.

The great doors opened and there stood Avatar Aang in his nomad formal attire, with Toph at his side. Appa stomped behind him and Momo flew toward Katara to perch on her shoulder. She petted his ears and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You've come finally," she said.

Aang flew the length of the room and bowed respectively. Katara and Zuko bowed their heads in respect as well. A chair was brought for Aang and Toph. Aang folded his lengths and his arms to sit on it, just as he did when he mediated.

"I saw Sokka on the way here. He was busy dealing with Suki and the Kyoshi warriors." Katara rolled her eyes.

"I told him he shouldn't meddle in the Kyoshis affairs any longer," Toph murmured.

"Actually, I think Sokka was right this time. But you know how Suki gets-" the doors slammed open to reveal the two figures of Sokka and Suki. Sokka's wolf tail was long, past his shoulders, and the width of shoulders had widened too. He was much his father now, even his voice had deepened.

Suki glowed as her cheeks grew rosier at the sight of them. "Friends!" she called. "A pleasant meeting this is." She kissed Katara on both cheeks and bowed her head to Zuko. "It's been a while," she murmured more quietly. "I am glad that we could all be here today."

"It's a celebration worth partying for," Sokka said. He grinned largely and slapped Katara and Zuko on their shoulders while giving Toph a great hug. "Who would have thought we would have made it this far?" Sokka raised his hand up, the first one. While Katara came second, then Suki and Toph. Zuko and Aang did not raise their hands. Forlorn expressions over their faces they said not a word.

"Oh, come on," Sokka pleaded. "You really thought we were going to let Fire Lord Ozai destroy the world for his plan?"

Aang shrugged. "I doubted myself-"

"And I was driven to destroy the avatar-" Zuko cut in.

"So?" Sokka asked. "That stuff happens. Granted feelings were hurt and everyone got upset-" Suki glared at Sokka. He raised his nose at her and continued on without looking at her. "But it turned out all right."

Katara turned to Zuko, grazing her hands across his. "You were led by people who hated and were willing to use anything to get their way. You changed willingly when you joined us. Doesn't that say something?"

"But if I were a better person a lot of things could have been stopped."

"Let's not talk of that. What's done is done," Toph said. Momo chirped loudly as a group of servants brought in food and beverages. Sokka dug in to the hearty meal, talking all the while he ate.

Zuko rose from his place and beckoned Aang to him. The avatar followed hesitantly as the young Fire Lord led him to a private section of the room. "I have this one thing stuck in my head," Zuko said finally. He leaned against a pillar, and grimaced. "One thing over and over again."

"And what's that?" Aang asked. "If it's anything to do with what Sokka said, Katara and him was right. You have nothing-"

"No, it's you."

Aang frowned. "I don't know what you mean?"

"I'm sorry-"

The words reverberated over the pillars, through Zuko. It was a freeing moment, something he had yearned for many months. Aang stared at him with his mouth agape. "Well don't just look at me like that," Zuko growled. His yellow eyes stared hard at the young avatar. "What do you say?"

"What are you sorry for?" Aang asked.

"Everything. Hunting you, fighting, the hatred."

Aang grinned, but it only brought the frown upon him. "Zuko, it's in the past. Let's be done with it. It's been over a year. Almost everyone has moved on. It's bad for you to be keeping these in you. But I thank you for the apology," Aang said, his rare moment of wisdom coming out through hundreds of years of previous lives.

Zuko pursed his lips. "Thank you for accepting my apology."

"Good," Aang replied. "Let's get back to the group. I thought I heard Sokka mention something to the Kyoshi warriors that he brought fireworks to do."

"I hope they don't wreck the palace. The architect will have a heart attack. The wing Father and I destroyed was a difficult one to rebuilt. I highly doubt I could pay him to do it once more." With that the Fire Lord was himself again.

Katara turned her eyes on him as he sat down once more beside her. "What was that?" she asked.

"Something between Aang and I that needed to be discussed," Zuko replied. As a frown marred her features Zuko continued, "I will tell you later. It has nothing to do with the world but ourselves."

Katara's lips turned into an o. She smiled at him with knowing eyes and turned back to her conversation with Suki.

"All right who's up for some fireworks!" Sokka cried. He slammed Aang to him and pointed a finger at the avatar. "We're taking the flying bison with us."

"What are you going to do him?" Aang asked. He hurried after Sokka who yelled yip, yip. "Don't you dare set off fireworks off him. I had to smell singed hair for months whenever I had to travel thanks to your last concoction of explosives."

Suki sighed, her bouncy hair whipped about as she ran after them. "Come along you two," she called behind her shoulder. "Sokka doesn't want anyone to miss this event."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Katara whispered to Zuko. "Remember the last time Sokka tried helping with festivities…?"

Zuko remembered all too well. But instead of following the others to the great entrance, Zuko took her hands and led her out to the large balcony above the entire entrance of the palace. "We will watch them from here," he murmured. The night sky was alight with the lanterns and the small fireworks above stores and buildings. Nothing too spectacular to be seen. With Sokka's special touch everyone would be raving over it for months.

In the courtyard they watched Sokka, Aang and Suki take off on Appa. Toph stood next to the soldiers and guards in the courtyard. From their vantage they watched Toph demonstrate some fighting skills.

In the sky, the bison disappeared as a speck, high above them. Zuko looked down at Katara and pulled her close to him. "Would you change things?" he asked.

"What things? The outcome of the war? Or do you mean….us?" Katara asked. She pulled away from to look up better at him. "If it us then, no. I wouldn't."

"Not even to be your normal self in the Southern Water Tribe with your brother and Suki? Or in the Earth Kingdom?"

"None of that," Katara murmured. "I have what I need right here. And I'm not planning on going anywhere for anything else."

Zuko tightened his hold on her. And just as he was about to murmur something in her ear, Sokka's fireworks exploded in the air. Great fireballs lit the sky, and sparkled all over the rooftops. Then another set was fired and this time large dragons and bison flew in the air. Another set and another came over them. People below them cried out and shouted with glee.

Zuko took his chance and tipped Katara's lips upward. His descended upon hers in one fell swoop. They were locked in this embrace for what seemed forever. And when they were finished they touched their foreheads together and Katara pressed her hand to his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Katara," Zuko replied. He turned his head and they were cheek to cheek, to watch Appa come down after the show. Katara waved for them to enter the balcony. Sokka put his hands on his waist and asked, "Well, how was it?"

"It was magnificent, Sokka," Katara replied.

"Oh, someone must get Toph!" Suki cried.

"I got it," Aang said. He hopped over the balcony and glided to Toph. In one swoop he had her in his arms and on the balcony.

"Don't ever do that again without my permission, twinkle toes," Toph said. Her eyes were wide and she clung to him.

"Sorry, but we wanted everyone to be together," Aang said.

"I don't know about that," Toph said. "The lovebirds seemed to be doing that stuff again…"

Zuko's cheeks flamed. "How do you know- Whatever," he murmured. He leaned into Katara and she pushed on him.

"So what do we do now?" Toph asked.

"It's been a whole year. I don't think I can handle being bored for the rest of my life."

Aang puckered his face in thought. "We'll think of something. We have a whole world to take care of. With all the stuff we learned we could create a utopia for people. Something for everyone, not just benders and non-benders, for everyone."

"That would be nice," Suki said, "real nice."

"But let's celebrate!" Sokka and Toph cried in unison. They glowered each other until Sokka punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Never gets old, does it?" Sokka asked.

"Well-"

"All right that's enough," Katara said. "Let's enjoy the celebration. There will be more time for adventures another day."

"Here, here!"

**Well, it's finally here; the end of Ill Fated. It's been a long time coming and I'm not sure how I feel about it, I'm sad and happy at the same time. It's how I always feel when I complete a fanfic or one of my novels. Please tell me what you think of it. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed and continued reading this fic. It was wonderful to know it was enjoyed. (:**


End file.
